A Story Omitted from the History Books
by xXxKimikoxXx
Summary: An object of affection to one; an object of obsession to another. Can the power of hatred break the deep ties of love? Hashirama Senju/Mito Uzumaki/Madara Uchiha. Drama. Blood. Violence. Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I finally found the time to edit this story and get it posted! I hope you all enjoy this new story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design

* * *

**A Story Omitted from the History Books**

**Chapter 1**

To the recorded history of the Shinobi World, the seeds of hatred of the Uchiha towards the Senju were planted during the times of the Sage of the Six Paths. The seeds grew and the conflict that was an eventuality of this growth came to a head during the times of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. History records that their tension and final battle resulted from the subjugation of the Uchiha to the Senju; but what if history only recorded a fraction of the truth? What if history left out a key figure at the center of this conflict? A young, powerful woman named Mito Uzumaki.

* * *

Shrieks and giggles of pure joy could be heard over the many sounds of construction of a large manor that would overlook Uzushiogakure. The construction workers found this amusing and added a little pep to their step as they worked around the large piles of white pine boards and sea foam green ceramic singles. The cause of these sounds was a young, brightly redheaded child of seven who was currently occupied by trying to catch various small frogs or fishes in the lake that would be visible from the home above her. Behind her, her mother stood dressed in a pale purple kimono with white trim and decorated with thin green vines. Her hair was a deep wine red shade and hung freely down on her back to the crook of her elbow. She laughed softly as her daughter stumbled and ended up falling in the shallow water of the lake, soaking her own white kimono. This didn't faze the girl, however, for she merely took the chance to swim towards a whirlpool that was gently swirling near the center of the lake. Her father, whose hair was as equally bright as his daughter's but beginning to become gray at a rapid pace, sighed and stepped into the water and scooped her up.

"Oh, Mito, how can you get so filthy so quickly?" The man asked as he placed the girl before her mother then inspecting his armored shinobi uniform to make sure he hadn't gotten it damp just yet.

The child pouted, "I'm not dirty, I'm just wet!"

"She makes an excellent point, Munashii," the woman replied, a small giggle escaping her throat at the end.

The man grumbled and began stroking the neatly trimmed square beard before replying, "Be that as it may, Kiyoi, she is the daughter of the leader of this budding village; a princess by some clans' standards. You know how precarious our position is here: an island nation that is just beginning to expand its village with very few ties to the mainland. She is the key to ensuring the continuation of the Uzumaki Clan and Uzushiogakure."

His wife sighed as she stood picked up their daughter, ignoring that her lavender kimono was beginning to become soaked, "That is a long way away if that is truly to be her future. Our prospects here may improve. Let's just focus on finishing our home and the additions to the village, shall we?"

Mito was oblivious to all of the information her parents were relaying back and forth, for her attention was draw to the wonderful flowers that grew around the lake and especially at the base of the centuries old tree that grew nearby. Suddenly, she fixated on one particular flower and wriggled out of her mother's grasp, landing carefully on the ground before running up to a small bush. Her father cried out to her to come back immediately, which she obeyed, but with a small, thin, flowered branch in tow this time.

"Mommy! Mommy, look! It's just like the flowers that you grow at our old house!" Mito exclaimed as she held up the twig.

The gentle woman smiled and knelt down before the child, "Yes, it is. This is called an orchid and someday, I will show you how to grow everything you see here."

"Really, Mommy?" The young girl asked, excited that she could learn how to grow such pretty flowers.

Kiyoi nodded, causing Mito to cry out loudly in joy as her father simply shook his head then stated:

"Only after you learn the proper ways of being a diplomat, Mito," this quelled the girl's excitement as she listened to her father as if he was giving her a scolding, "You will soon realize how important you are to this clan and that will change everything."

"Oh, come now, my husband," Kiyoi stated as she nudged him gently, "Let our daughter have some fun once in a while, hm? She will learn to garden, a ladylike activity, and be a strong diplomat for our country, your specialty."

The man looked as if he was going to protest before sighing and picking up his daughter, finally getting his uniform wet, letting the happiness his daughter felt fill him, "Fine, fine. It seems I can't fight both of the women in my life. Now, how about we all change for dinner? Hmm?"

The family ventured back up the construction site that was finishing the additions to the back of the manor to provide an overlook to the lake and the ocean beyond. That evening, they would enjoy their dinner as a happy, picturesque household, mildly dismissing the future as a time that was far and away. Little did they realize, however, that their world was about to be changed drastically and, as viewed by the young woman Mito would become, not for the better.

* * *

Fourteen years had passed from the time of the joyous scene at the lake. Mito was now twenty-one years old, the prime time for a young princess to be meeting suitors in order to find a husband. The construction on the manor that had been completed when she turned eight and the construction occurring the village was completed two years after that. However, a recent fire tore through the hospital and part of a housing district, stirring up construction once again and creating an opportunity to expand the village's borders. Mito, for once, had agreed with her father on these expansions, but, beyond that, they would constantly quarrel. Although, by his laws, she could not marry until she was twenty-one, she had been meeting with the sons of clan leaders on the mainland since she was twenty. This arduous and, frankly, ridiculous charade was putting Mito at her wits end, leaving very little room for error on the suitors parts; often, this led to one of many incidents that would occur, the most common being violent outbursts.

A sickening crack could be heard down the halls of the manor, which was promptly followed by a loud banging noise and then rapid footsteps down the hallway. Munashii arrived in the tearoom where Mito was supposed to be entertaining a blonde young man, the son of the leader of the Yamanaka clan, and sighed as he saw the boy clutching at his broken and bleeding noise and crying exclamations of "She really did it! She broke my nose!" The man sighed, stepping aside to allow the servants and the boy's father tend to him before heading to the one place Mito always went after these incidents: her garden.

The young Uzumaki woman, whose hair had darkened to the shade of her mother's, stifled a frustrated scream before sitting down on a small bench near a koi pond and in the shade of a sakura blossom tree.

"Idiot!" She muttered to herself, "Always an idiot!"

"Mito!" A harsh voice exclaimed, causing her to look up into the enraged eyes of her father. Before she could speak, he continued, "You, once again, have injured a young man who wants nothing more than to be your husband! Do you realize what you are doing? Do you even care?"

This caused Mito to stand, "Yes, I know what I am doing. I am protecting myself from being hurt by marrying a man unworthy of my love! I am saving this village from having a leader who is weak! And of course I care!"

"Then why? Why don't you just come off of that high horse of yours and settle?" Her father asked before adding, "He was a very nice boy."

Mito scoffed, "Oh, please, father. His head was so far up his posterior that he didn't know the sky was up and the sun set in the west!"

"Mito!" Her father exclaimed before sighing as she sat on the bench once more, the seal tags hanging from the large buns of her hair swinging, "Mito," he spoke more gently, "Clans are fighting one another to the death on the mainland. I fear we will be invaded if we do not make a powerful ally, and soon. If you truly cared about your home, you would give one of these men a chance."

She looked up at her strict, but weary, gray-haired father and watched him leave before she stood and moved to a small memorial statue in a secluded area of the garden. She gazed at the image of the beautiful woman carved into the pure white marble. Mito reached up and delicately touched the diamond marking on the woman's forehead, a marking that she now also wore.

"Oh, Mother," she whispered, "I wish that you were still here. You wouldn't let Father treat me this way. You would let me find my own path and not be pushed into an arranged marriage. You would make Father listen to how I feel," she glanced down at the engravings on the base of the statue and whispered, "Has it really been eight years since that horrible night?"

Sighing once more, she turned and quickly returned to the manor, deciding to clear her head another way.

* * *

Soft pants escaped from Mito's lips as she stood in a defensive position while holding her mother's family katana before her. She stared out across the training room in the manor at a cloth dummy that hung in the center of the room; its comrades lying on the ground with their stuffing littering the floor through the many cuts and gashes the dummies bore. She had changed out of her typical dress of a high collared mint green kimono with a darker green trim beneath and white beneath that into a grey and black shinobi training uniform. Instead of wearing her hair in buns with the large gold headpiece, she wore it in a long flowing ponytail high atop her head. She shifted her grip on the katana and dashed towards the figure. She blocked an imaginary downward swipe of the defender's blade then spun to the right while bringing her sword down, slicing the mannequin in half at a downward angle.

Mito, pleased with the training session, motioned to a pair of servants standing in the doorway. They quickly entered the room and, while one began cleaning up the fluff, the other sheathed the katana for her in order to clean it later and took the heavy armor she wore over the training uniform. After slipping off the black gloves carefully, she moved to a door to her left and slid it open. Stepping out onto a porch and into the fading light of the day, she sighed contentedly, feeling much better about the day's events before sitting down. Once seated, the servant who had been cleaning the room brought out a lap table, a scroll, ink, and brush before bowing and leaving. Mito thanked the young woman before beginning to practice her fuinjutsu. She was growing frustrated as to why she couldn't figure out the problems and use for, what would be, an especially powerful seal that she had been developing and after several failed attempts this time, she moved on to practicing other, simpler seals she knew.

She moved to pick up another scroll when her father stepped out on to the porch with her. Mito sighed, hoping to avoid him for the rest of the evening by taking her dinner either outside or in her room, which was later than usual in either case.

"Mito, why were you not at dinner?" Her father asked.

The young woman turned forward once more, "I believe you have already discerned my location based on my attire and the current activity I am engaged in."

The man growled in anger, "You know I do not approve of you practicing the shinobi arts!"

Mito looked up at her father, "I am practicing the sealing abilities that our clan is notorious for. I believed that would be acceptable. As for my skills with kenjutsu, I believed you would accept that on two grounds."

"Oh really? Enlightened me, my child," he asked as he folded his arms over his chest, quelling his agitation for now.

"First, you are extremely skilled with a blade, thus the curved swords you wear on your person at all times," her father touched one of the blades on his back before she continued, "Secondly, I don't want to rely on others for my safety. If my life were on the line, I want to be the one to protect it. I want to be the one who determines if I live or die. Not my attackers, not the men or women in charge of protecting me."

Her father sighed as he reached up to rub his eyes, "Mito, what happened to your mother-"

"Save it, Father," Mito interrupted, "I read the reports. The guards did all they could, but they were overpowered."

"Those reports were sealed away," Manashii stated, the anger swelling in his voice.

"All seals can be overwritten. I deserved to know the truth since you were sugarcoating the details to me all of my life," she replied calmly while looking out across the village from her seated position.

"You-!" Her father began, shaking his finger at her before sighing, "Fine, now you know and I hope you are happy. I wanted to discuss with you at dinner the fact that a suitor shall be arriving in the morning. Behave yourself this time, Mito."

"And why does this time garner a special warning?" She asked, genuinely curious since he had never requested this of her before.

"I especially like this one and I believe you will, too," her father quickly reentered their large home to turn in for the night.

Mito sighed and set aside the table before standing and walking slowly around the grounds. She found it especially curious that her father would place so much emphasis on this suitor. She was also intrigued that he hadn't even bothered to tell her the young man's name or station in life. The young redhead chalked it up to the fact that he was trying to spark an unusually high interest in the man in her so that she would be more apt to agree to marry him. However, she found it interesting that he had recommended him so simply. If she knew her father like she believed she did, this meant that he greatly approved of the man; something that he hadn't done, not entirely anyway, with the others. Could this suitor finally be the one who could capture her attention and her heart? Would he be suitable after all? Mito sighed, pushing these thoughts out of her mind as she reentered the manor and made her way to her room.

_'Mother, if this man is to be the one I wed, send me a sign to guide me. I need you now more than ever.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Here is chapter two! A big thanks to **Starsaphire** for being my first reviewer! So, please review! It's the only way I can improve, now, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mito Uzumaki, dressed in her typical kimono, sighed as she gazed out of the small window in the tearoom where she always had to entertain suitors. She could hear her father conversing with the man she would soon meet and she found herself, for once, anxious. She cursed her father for tricking her into feeling these conflicting emotions by his words from the previous evening. Gazing towards the door as she heard footsteps approaching, she hardened her emotions in order to be able to accurately assess the gentleman in question to determine if he was worthy while she stood. Before the door slid open, she glanced at the small stain on the floor next to the low table and smirked, reminded of the young man's nose that she broke.

Suddenly, the door opened, drawing her attention to the two men standing there, one of whom was her father, the other was a man she didn't expect to see. She knew he was an Uchiha for his sharingan was judging her carefully and she was surprised to see him in full, bluish-black body armor. Honestly though, was she really? No. When she paid attention to council meetings, she had learned that the Uchiha were constantly fighting with another clan in their area. However, that didn't matter, for what mattered was the fact her father had been calling her name for several minutes now.

"Mito!" He barked harshly, drawing her out of her daze.

The young woman blinked before bowing before the Uchiha slightly, "Welcome to Uzushiogakure, Uchiha-san."

The man returned the bow as he replied, "Thank you, Mito-san, but please, call me 'Madara.'"

She nodded and continued to stare into the fiery eyes of the sharingan as her father stated, "I'll leave you two to get better acquainted over tea."

Madara stepped into the room, allowing Munashii to close the door behind the taller man. The pair stared at one another for quite awhile before Mito motioned for him to take a seat at the table. The Uchiha nodded and, once seated, Mito sat across from him and began pouring tea for him.

"Are you always this quiet in front of your suitors, Mito-san?" The Uchiha asked before taking his tea and beginning to sip it.

"I am as quiet or as talkative as they wish me to be. It is not my place to choose," she replied as she adverted her gaze and sipped her own tea.

Madara chuckled, "Something tells me that you are very opinionated and too much silence disturbs you."

The Uzumaki smirked, "While you are correct about the former, you are wrong about the latter. I quite enjoy silence, it allows me to sort through my own thoughts."

"Ahh, well then, my apologies for making such a brash assumption," he replied, giving his own smirk in return.

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly as she turned her head silently in an inquiring glance, "Tell me, Madara-san, how old are you?"

The man chuckled, "Twenty-four. Why do you ask?"

She sipped her tea as she studied the man before her before replying, "Just trying to figure out why you came alone."

Madara gave a small smile, "How observant. You see, despite my age, I am the leader of the Uchiha clan. However, I did not come alone, I came with my younger brother, Izuna. I believe you would like him; you two should meet."

"Really? How old is he? Perhaps he would be closer in age," Mito replied, growing tired of idle conversation.

The Uchiha twitched in a small flash of anger at this comment, "He is twenty."

"Ahh, pity then," Mito stated offhandedly as she refilled both her and Madara's cups before asking, "Since I am obligated to ask, how are you finding Uzushiogakure?"

"Honestly?" He asked and continued when Mito nodded, "How can you people live here?"

Mito tensed at this question, "What are you trying to say, Madara?"

The Uchiha noted the drop of the honorific, knowing he was stepping on unsteady ground as he continued, "I just meant that living conditions seemed to be very lax here."

"Meaning?" She asked as she leaned forward, "Why don't you say what you actually mean?"

"Most of the houses are poorly constructed; the hospital is in shambles; children are running everywhere; and, your shinobi school looks horrid," he bluntly replied.

Mito closed her eyes and placed her cup on the table before her. She took a deep breath and exhaled before beginning to speak:

"The houses you are referring to are the temporary structures that have been built as we rebuild the ones that were lost during a rampaging fire that tore through the village a few months ago. I'm sure you noticed the construct, yes?" She asked as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with growing rage, "This fire also destroyed most of the hospital and damaged the school. So yes, the village looks poorly because of the accident. As for the children, they will be children. Everyone in the village looks out for the young ones. Their parents do not have to worry. And," she stood quickly, "what gives you the right to judge us so harshly? Hmm?"

Madara stood and calmly stated, "You see, the land my people own where our village resides is the perfection of a village system. My people could bring a more civilized air to your island nation."

"Civilized?! You consider us uncivilized?!" Mito exclaimed incredulously before adding, "You, Madara, can leave. Immediately."

Before he could stop her, she stormed out of the tearoom as she always did and hurried towards her garden to calm herself and prepare for her father's typical reprimand. Once outside, she gave an aggravated sigh before sitting down quickly on the same stone bench as before as she thought aloud:

"That moronic fool! Arrogant and self-centered and-"

"Am I truly that bad?" A voice questioned behind her.

Mito gasped, a blush ghosted her face before she turned to meet the coal black eyes of Madara. She stood quickly, growing angry again:

"You must leave this place. This is my sanctuary."

Madara ignored this request as he stepped further into her garden and gazed at the array of colors he saw. He turned to her and stated:

"Your servants here are very capable gardeners."

She scoffed, "It isn't them. When I'm not training, I'm here gardening. It's calming, relaxing."

Madara blinked in surprise at this response before turning to look at Mito, "This place is very beautiful, Mito-san."

"Thank you," she replied then amended, "Now, please leave."

"Why are you speaking so harshly to me now?" He asked.

Mito's mouth fell open slightly in surprise, her eyebrows lifting in alarm before she gave a small laugh of disbelief, "Honestly? You don't know why?"

Madara stared at her with a straight face, "Enlighten me."

She scoffed and stepped towards him, "You disrespect my village, my home, my people, me and expect me to treat you with undeserved respect? I don't care who you are, Madara-san, no one does that. You give off an air of entitlement as if you'd move in to this land after we married and change our entire way of life. Can you not show respect for the culture of a clan? You seem well spoken and intelligent, however, you act so ignorant in the presence of those peoples different from you. Can't you respect the fact that there is so much we could learn from one another instead of belittling my home and country?"

The Uchiha blinked as he stared down at the young Uzumaki woman who had, during her tirade, moved closer to him with only a couple of feet separating them from one another. He gazed into her pupil-less eyes, astounded by the passion he saw in their depths.

"Forgive me, Mito-san. I did not realize these things," she smirked before he added, "You are fortunate to have eyes as deep blue as the ocean in order to quell that great fire that burns inside you."

The red haired kunoichi blinked in surprise at such a compliment before blushing heavily and stepping away from Madara. Unsure of what to say, she turned to head back inside the manor but paused as she saw in the sky a single dove quickly flit by. This sight intrigued her for her mother, while alive, kept doves as pets and, since her death, Mito hadn't seen even a single one of the small birds. Unexpectedly, her left hand was clasped in both of Madara's as he lifted it up to chest level. Mito looked at him, questioning:

"Yes?"

"Mito-san," he began, "I apologize once more for my ignorance. Believe me, it takes a great deal of effort to make an Uchiha apologize, so feel proud that you have extracted one from me. It may seem like an imposition, but I would like to see you again."

The young woman smiled softly. She found Madara to be a highly intriguing individual for the conversations he sparked, although mostly infuriating, captured her full attention. Hoping they could find some sort of common ground to relate on, she replied to Madara's request:

"Yes. I believe that would quite fine. Tonight, my father and I shall attend the village's annual Kabuki theatre show. Don't worry, you'll find that the home of the theatre to be very ornate and befitting your standards. If you would like to attend, please tell my father and he shall see it done."

The Uchiha, expecting her to deny his request, smiled slightly before kissing the back of her hand gently, "You have honored me greatly, Mito-san. I shall see you tonight then."

He delicately released her hand before leaving her garden as she requested earlier. Mito watched him enter her home before she sat on the bench to watch the large orange and white koi fish swimming in the pond. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of Madara Uchiha and the challenges he may present and found herself eagerly awaiting their next meeting for she, for once, wasn't bored to death by the incessant droning of the typical suitor.

"Mito," a gentle voice stated beside her.

She looked up and was surprised to find her father standing next to her and smiling down at her. She blinked and asked, "Yes?"

The man smiled, "You did very well today. It seems you have enchanted the young Madara into returning. Well done."

She sighed as she looked back towards the koi pond, "This isn't a marriage proposal yet, father. I could still change my mind."

He nodded, "I know, but thank you for finally giving one a chance."

The young woman turned her attention back to him and watched him leave before sighing and following him shortly in order to dress for this evenings festivities.

* * *

Madara and his younger brother, Izuna strode hurriedly towards the theatre in Uzushiogakure. The younger Uchiha found it quite amusing that Madara was making such a fuss over his appearance by constantly straightening and re-straightening his black kimono.

"Brother, calm yourself," Izuna stated with a laugh while clapping the taller man on his shoulder, "You look fine. Why all the fuss anyway?"

The man, who had been unaware of his continual fussing, looked at his brother, "No reason. No reason at all."

They turned down the final street and arrived quickly at the large pagoda-like drama hall that was brightly illuminated by numerous paper lanterns. A few stragglers were entering the building for it was nearing the time for the show to begin. The pair of Uchihas quickly mounted the stairs before entering the building to take their seats as a few workers moved to dim the lights.

"Madara-san!" A familiar voice called to them from the front row.

The man nodded to Munashii and quickly moved to him, taking the seat next to him and Izuna taking his seat next to Madara.

"Munashii-sama, where is Mito-san?" He asked when he noticed that a council member and not his daughter occupied the seat next to the older man.

The man narrowed his eyes in curiosity for a moment before smiling and stating, "Just enjoy the show and feel honored, for Mito has never invited a suitor anywhere."

Madara simply nodded before turning his attention to the stage as the curtains were drawn back and the audience began to applaud. The lights on the front of the stage began to brighten, casting a soft glow on the platform as dancers slowly began to fill it as music drifted out across the spectators from a thinly veiled area off to the side. Madara was quite interested in the forms of dancing the performers practiced. Their forms were filled with patterns of swirls and rolling waves to show a strong connection to the name of the village and the ocean that surrounded the large island. They moved as gracefully as the ocean tides and seemingly incorporated tai chi-like arm movements when standing still in order to continue that flowing motion. Each act added to the story the dancers were slowly telling: the story of a beautiful young woman whose heart was broken when her betrothed was killed in battle. Suddenly, there was a sharp change in the music and the dancers who had been narrating the tale thus far abandoned the stage quickly, leaving a single woman behind. She was dressed in a deep blue kimono with silver, white, and pale blue threads that formed the designs of waves. Her wine red hair hung freely and down to her lower back. She hid her face behind an open fan in her left hand that was crossed across her body while her right hand held a closed fan down at her side. She twirled the fan upwards and tilted her head back to watch the motions, revealing her identity.

Although the audience knew all too well who it would be, Madara gave an extremely small gasp as he realized it was Mito Uzumaki.

A mournful tune began to play as she began to slowly dance on the stage, moving in those same swirling patterns but with more elegance and grace than the others; a sign of years of practice. Her expression conveyed all of the sorrow and pain the young woman from the story felt as she used the fans to emphasis certain notes and movements, conveying that many years passed and her loss was still too great. She moved slowly across the stage as the music mimicked sounds of the ocean, signaling that she was nearing a cliff's edge that overlooked the tumultuous ocean blow. The music escaladed and her dancing became erratic, portraying that her loss had driven her mad before suddenly the theme of the two lovers began to play. At this moment, Mito halted in her dance and extended her right arm outward before opening her palm upward as if presenting the closed fan to someone only she could see. Happiness and joy replaced the sorrow that was etched on her face, causing Madara to realize that the young woman she was portraying saw her lover just beyond the cliff's edge. A sharp clang of instruments echoed out across the crowd, Mito leapt off of the small rise of stage and offstage into one of the wings. The music played a downward series of notes rapidly before ending in a loud crash that combined the ocean sounds. The story of the young woman ended with her suicide over her painful loss.

The crowd remained silent for several moments; a few sniffles could be heard at various places before Madara quickly rose and began clapping loudly and vigorously. Munashii and Izuna followed behind before the rest of the crowd did so as well. The performers filled the stage once more to take their bows and they audience erupted into cries of approval as Mito graced the stage and bowed with the others. The curtains closed and the house lights were once again raised, causing the cheers and applause to die down. Madara turned to the village leader and asked:

"She dances?"

The man chuckled, "Yes, she does. Quite well, if I may say so. In addition to gardening, her mother began teaching her at a young age. Mito showed a great talent for it and began dancing with the company occasionally. She always performs in this show and always does exceedingly well. Come, let's go congratulate her."

Munashii led the Uchiha brothers back stage and to Mito's room where she was already dressed in her typical attire and busy putting her hair up. She quickly finished positioning the last bun, ignoring the final steps of the seal tags, headpiece, and hair clips for her bangs before standing and bowing to the three men who had entered her room.

"You dance beautifully, Mito-san," Madara stated.

This caused the kunoichi to blush lightly, "Thank you, Madara-san. I had hoped you would enjoy the show and learn to appreciate our culture a little more, especially after this morning's conversation."

He nodded, "Yes, I have and a rich culture it is indeed," he motioned to the younger man standing next to him, "This is my brother, Izuna. I mentioned him before."

Mito bowed before speaking, "Yes, you did. It is an honor to meet you, Izuna-san."

The younger man smiled, "The honor is mine. I am always grateful to meet talented young women such as yourself, especially if they can capture my brother's attention so furiously."

The older Uchiha in question shot is brother a glare as Mito chuckled and blushed lightly, "Well, then I am glad we were well met. Now, would you two like to join my father and I back at our home for tea?"

Munashii was surprised his daughter made such a request to the two before reiterating her request and convincing the two men to join them.

* * *

The Uchiha brothers returned to the small home that Munashii was allowing them to use during their stay. Being that it was late, Izuna turned in shortly after they arrived and it wasn't long before Madara could hear his brother's light snoring from the living room of the cottage. He stood before the fireplace, staring into the small fire he had built there. The dancing flames conjured images of Mito in his mind and he quickly turned away. He strode across the room to stare out the window opposite the hearth, which gave him a clear view of the manor up the small hill.

_'Mito,' _he thought to himself, _'I came here with the selfish purpose of wanting an alliance. If marrying you was what it took, I didn't care, but now… Now I want you for myself. I want no other man to have you, to look at you, … to touch you. You shall me mine and mine alone.'_

The moon disappeared behind a passing cloud and Madara turned away from the darkened manor to get some rest to ease his troubled mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story and here's a new installment! A big thanks to **CNGB** for the constructive criticism! I love reviews of all kinds, so please review. Now, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Madara and Mito visited one another every day for nearly two weeks. Mito had asked on several occasions if the Uchiha clan needed Madara, but he would always reply that the proper people were handling the affairs of his clan. Unbeknownst to the Uzumaki, Izuna had left the morning following the night at the theatre to lead in Madara's stead. Munashii was head over heels with joy at how close Madara and Mito were growing for it seemed that she would finally accept a suitor for marriage. He had, secretly, all ready begun making arrangements for a beautiful wedding in the fall. However, he didn't appreciate that many of their visits involved training exercises for he didn't believe it to be ladylike nor romantic, but for Mito and Madara, it was just their speed and the perfect activity.

Mito quickly did a series of backflips to land away from Madara before landing in a crouching defensive position on the opposite side of the training room then blinking, since the Uchiha was nowhere to be found. In a quick flash, Madara was before her and slicing downward at her. She dodged out of the way of the slice, moving on the outside of Madara's body and throwing a punch to the side of his head. The Uchiha quickly realized this and rapidly shifted his grip on his blade in order to slice back at her while dipping down to avoid the blow. The Uzumaki, expecting this, blocked his attack and moved to deliver a deft round kick. The man before her easily blocked this as he moved to deliver his own kick, which Mito blocked as well. They stood before one another, balancing on one leg, their arms beginning to shake from the tension and strength they had to maintain from clutching crossed blades and holding tense legs before they both stepped back from one another, smiling and panting. Mito's smile dropped however as an uneasy feeling swept over as the lingering sensation of Madara's hands on her skin slowly dissipated. However, she decided to overlook this temporarily as Madara spoke.

"You're very fast, Mito-san," Madara stated as he sheathed his blade.

She laughed, "I told you to call me 'Mito', Madara, and I'm not as quick as you."

He watched her sheath her katana as he replied, "What you lack in speed, you make up in your ability to read the actions of your opponent. Do not sell yourself short; you are better than you know."

"I would rather think less of my abilities and surprise myself than be too confident and become disappointed when I fail," she replied as she brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes, noting that she should've clipped them back before beginning the mock duel.

"A wise philosophy indeed," Madara stated as he brushed off the training uniform Mito let him borrow, "Shall we continue our conversation outside? The day is quite beautiful."

The young woman smiled and nodded as she adjusted her own uniform before leading Madara to her garden where an after dinner snack of tea and dango. The sun shone gently down on Uzushiogakure that day and a gentle breeze kept the air comfortably warm. When they arrived in Mito's sanctuary, she took her usual seat on the bench by the koi pond, beginning to pour herself a cup of tea from the tray awaiting them, while Madara continued to admire the landscaping.

"You were quite right, Madara," she began, "This is a very lovely day indeed."

The young man nodded, "I wouldn't lie to someone like you and, if I might add, the shinobi uniform is very befitting to you."

Mito laughed gaily, placing her teacup gently back on the tray, "Don't let my father hear you say that. He would be mortified."

The Uchiha furrowed his brow in confusion, "And why is that? I would be honored to have a daughter that is stronger and fiercer than most sons."

"Well," Mito stated, blushing, "thank you, but he doesn't believe that shinobi activities are appropriate for a woman."

Madara turned to her, a slightly alarmed look on his face, "How boorish to say! Some of the best fighters in the Uchiha clan are the women! You should have been born to my clan. With the sharingan, your small frame would've translated into an unheard of speed and agility! Such a waste," he then added while walking around the garden, "For example, there is a young woman around nineteen in the clan, Izuna has his eyes set on her, who is a deadly force to be reckoned with. Her name is Sasshi Uchiha and when she fights in battle, it's like a great gale of wind sweeps across the field, leaving destruction in its wake. Her kenjutsu with dual short swords is incredible; you should meet her for you two would get along famously. When she performs a fire release jutsu, it has the intensity of-"

Suddenly, in the middle of his speech, Madara had backed over a flowering bush near the koi pond. Caught unaware, he stumbled over said bush and fell into the pond. Mito laughed merrily and stood to help him up before gasping in shock and horror as the Uchiha emerged from the waters and began tearing away at the bush. When he finally stepped back on land, he saw that Mito was kneeling on the ground and nearly in tears.

"You… You monster," he heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, curious as to why she was behaving as such.

The young Uzumaki woman jumped up and marched up to the Uchiha before beginning to shove him towards the manor, "You inconsiderate, reckless imbecile! Do you understand what you just did? That orchid bush meant more to me than you'll ever know! I thought I sensed darkness in your heart before, but now I am certain. Leave! Leave immediately and never return!" She shoved him hard once more, causing him to stumble before he turned to her, his sharingan ablaze with rage.

"You insane, little bitch! How dare you treat me this way when I have shown you nothing but kindness," he shouted as Mito turned away from him and knelt by the remains of the plant, "It's just a bush!"

"It's more than that to me!" She nearly screamed at him before watching him storm away.

When her breathing calmed, she picked delicately at the crushed flowers on the ground before beginning to sob openly. She covered her face with her hands to hide herself in this rare moment of weakness.

"Mito!" Her father's stern voice reached her ears, "I just saw Madara-san storming off! What did you-," he stopped as he saw his daughter and the orchid bush, "Oh, Mito … Did he do-?"

"Yes," Mito choked out through her sobs as she lowered her hands before wiping her eyes.

Munashii sighed, "I am sorry, but it can be easily replaced. Certainly not worth losing such a promising suitor over, hmm? Now, go change out of that filthy uniform and then apologize immediately to Madara-san. You can still receive a proposal of marriage if you act quickly."

Mito stood, astonished by her father's ignorance, "No! I will do no such thing. You, of all people, should understand my pain, but you never have! You have only ever cared about yourself and the political standing of things! You're being cruel!"

"Mito! I have tried to be reasonable with you, but I can no longer do so! Obey me or suffer the consequences!" her father reprimanded harshly.

"No!" Mito cried once more before running past her father and down the hill of the estate.

Her father called after her but she didn't care nor reply for her anger and sadness was at the forefront in her mind. She ran as hard and as fast as she could until she arrived at one of the few places that still held happy memories for her: the lake with the large, ancient tree. When she arrived at the water's edge, she collapsed into a series of new sobs. She cried loudly and freely before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. Mito quickly splashed the cool water of the lake on her face to speed the calming process before sitting back and pulling her knees to her chest to watch the large whirlpool gently swirl in the center of the expansive lake.

_'Father wishes me to wed and I understand the purpose, the reasons for it, but I can't marry a man I do not love. I thought it could be Madara, but that darkness I sensed in him during today's training and the blind rage he entered over something as insignificant as tripping over a bush… I just can't love that. There is something more for me out there; something more that I am to do. I am more than just a pawn in my father's political games.'_

She shifted in her position before standing and noticing her mother's katana on her hip. She removed it, sheath and all, from her side and stared at the hilt.

"I asked you to send me a sign, Mother," she whispered, "But you sent it about the wrong man!"

Suddenly, she tossed the blade into the lake and turned to the large tree, climbing it and nestling into the crook of a branch for the night. A few tears slipped out of her eyes before she closed them and allowed the warm air of the rapidly approaching night to surround her. She always felt better by sleeping as close to nature as she could, for in nature she felt her mother's presence. From her position, she couldn't see that, instead of sinking to the bottom of the lake, it floated along the underlying current and into the river that led to the great ocean beyond.

* * *

A gentle breeze rustled the young leaves of the tree Mito rested in as the early light of morning shone down on the village. She awoke when the bangs of her hair tickled her nose in the breeze and she sighed before rubbing her eyes with her right hand while giving a small yawn. Her body was stiff from the position she fell asleep in and from sleeping against the hard bark of the tree, but her mind felt rejuvenated from the stress and emotional turmoil of the previous day. Looking down at the waters of the lake, she realized she knew of a way to relieve the tension in her bones. Leaping out of the tree and quickly dressing down to her undergarments, she strode out into the lake, her hair flowing freely behind her, and dove in. The cool, spring waters caressed her skin, washing it clean, and relaxed the tension in her muscles. She rose out of the lake for air and sighed contentedly as she floated on her back for several minutes. As she hoped, she felt herself beginning to swirl slowly in the lake and she realized she was caught in the gentle whirlpool at its heart. When she felt that the gentle sun's rays had dried her skin, she dove under once more and swam around in the clear blue waters until her lungs were screaming for air.

She broke through the surface of the water and inhaled deeply several times as she ran her fingers through her hair. Sighing, knowing that she would have to get back to her home and face her father and regretting that she had disposed of her mother's family katana, she turned to head back to shore, when she suddenly noticed a man in a deep red armor standing on the lake's edge smiling at her.

Despite being underwater and completely covered, she still threw her arms over her chest and exclaimed, "How long have you been standing there?! Who are you?!"

The man laughed, the breeze swishing his long, dark hair, "Not long. I didn't know you were there until you surfaced."

Her face flushed a deep red color, "So I am to believe you didn't notice the clothes beneath the tree? Well, regardless, you should advert your eyes in the presence of a lady who needs to retrieve her clothing!"

"But, such beauty as yours should be valued and enjoyed!" he quickly replied with a chuckle before he turned away so she could climb out and dress.

Seeing what opportunity he was giving her, she quickly swam ashore and began dressing, fumbling slightly as the uniform was sticking awkwardly to her body and slowing down the dressing process.

"Having trouble?" the man asked, a hint of amusement lacing his voice.

She shot a glare at the back of his head, "I'm managing quite well, thank you."

Finally, she had dressed and braided her soaked hair down her back. She looked at the man and contemplated running, but something told her to wait.

"You can turn around now, I'm decent," she stated, a faint blush still on her face.

The young man smiled as she turned, "Ahh, a kunoichi, I wasn't expecting this."

Mito blushed, "Yes, well. I haven't had too much formal training. Some kenjutsu, mostly fuinjutsu though, of course."

"Well," the shinobi before her began, "I'm sure you're better than you let on."

She smirked, "I can't reveal all of my secrets, now can I? Especially if I do not know if you are a threat."

He smiled, "If we started over properly, with introductions, would that help?"

She nodded while giving a sly, devious smile, "Perhaps that would help."

"I am Hashirama Senju," he stated with a small bow.

She bowed in return, "I am Mi-" she paused, unsure of whether or not to give her real name before faking a cough then continuing, "Mizu Uzumaki."

Hashirama quirked an eyebrow at this before stating, "Well then, _Mizu_-san_,_ it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Hashirama," Mito replied before she glanced towards the manor and seeing servants scouring the grounds in search of her.

Hashirama noticed her nervousness and followed her gaze up to the mansion and sighed, "Yes, it seems there is some sort of crisis going on. I was supposed to-"

A loud cry of "Lady Mito!" drifted down to the pair, causing Mito to pale rapidly. While Hashirama was distracted, she quickly leapt up into the large tree above her before leaping off through the forest around the lake towards the manor. She glanced back as she saw the young man she had been conversing with turn around to speak to her and halt as he noticed she was gone. She couldn't help but laugh softly at his confusion then his own amusement before turning her attention back to the manor and praying that her father wouldn't scold her too harshly and thinking a thought that surprised even her.

_'I hope that I see that man again. He is very handsome. Hashirama Senju… I believe I sensed a great deal of kindness and wisdom in your heart… I hope I see you again.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! A big thanks to **CNGB** for the constructive criticism and to **whitefang245** for the reviews! I love reading them, so keep them coming! I went over this chapter with a very fine-toothed comb, CNGB, so hopefully I didn't miss any silly mistakes. Anyway, please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mito sighed in relief as she slipped into her room through the window having just narrowly avoided the search party outside of the manor. She wasn't sure why she was going through such drastic measures for she knew her father would be furious regardless, but she reasoned that the less she had to deal with for now, the better her day would remain and for longer. Glancing around her room, she noticed that a large jade vase was placed on the center of a small tea table in her room and said vase was filled with a large bouquet of orchids. She strode over to it and saw that an Uchiha crest was centered on the black envelope that was tied around the smallest part of the vase's neck. Upon retrieving a card from inside the envelope, she quickly read:

_Mito, I apologize for my actions. I understand that I have hurt you deeply and, although I do not fully understand how, I am sorry. I hope, however, that you can explain to me the error of my ways when I return by your invitation to Uzushiogakure. I, unfortunately, have to leave to deal with some turmoil between my clan and the surrounding clans, but I await your response with baited breath and hope to hear from you soon. Regards, Madara._

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and disgust before she began to undress. Suddenly, the door to her room was jerked opened and she sighed in exasperation as two servants entered and began to take over undressing, cleaning, then dressing her again.

"Oh, Lady Mito, where have you been?" the shorter, strawberry blonde woman of the two asked.

The kunoichi sighed and replied, "At the lake."

She slipped on the robe that was held out for her as the women began either scrubbing her body with scented water or brushing her tangled hair with said water as she added, "I just needed to clear my head after yesterday's fiasco. Would you care to tell me what all the fuss is about?"

"I can answer that question," Munashii stated as he stepped into his daughter's room. He frowned at her appearance before continuing, "A young man has arrived with an interest in meeting you. He also needs my help in sealing away something, but being that our clans have always been close, I will happily oblige. Now, hurry up and when you are finished, meet me in the main hall. You shall greet our guests with me instead of waiting in that blasted tearoom."

He quickly turned and left, shutting the door behind him and leaving Mito with more questions than answers. She stood and was slipped out of the robe again as one of the servants dressed her in her typical kimono while the other stood on a small step as she placed her hair in the typical two-bun style she wore.

"Lady Mito," the woman from before stated as she tied the obi around her lady's waist, "I overheard that your father is so flustered about this meeting because he had forgotten that this young man needed to meet with him. It seems he was too distracted with Madara-sama's courtship of you to remember."

"Call him 'Madara' from now on; he doesn't deserve such respect. And remove that 'gift' from my room at once. I don't want to see anything that bears an Uchiha crest on it again," Mito stated lowly as the gold hairpiece was positioned on her head before she inquired, "Anyway, do you know why this mystery man is here, though? Arriving without an invitation is very rude."

The woman replied, "Well, I also overheard that he came here because he feared that something terrible had befallen our village. He was ensuring that we all were safe, aside from needing our help, that is."

Mito looked away at the woman and muttered to herself, "How curious."

The pair of servants stepped back to allow Mito to place the seal tags in her buns and the three clips in her hair designed to hold back her bangs; these tasks she had always very particular about. Finally, she stepped back and studied her appearance, gaining approval from the two women who dressed her, before stepping out into the hall to meet her father.

* * *

Mito's eyebrows twitched downward slightly in frustration as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her growing agitation over her father's constant fussing over her appearance that was peppered with hurtful comments intended to reprimand her further for her actions. Finally, Mito waved away her father's hands as she stated:

"Please, Father, leave me be. It will be all right."

Munashii huffed as he turned his attention towards the double doors on the opposite end of the large entrance room of the manor, "Everything will not be 'all right.' You still faintly smell of that fishy lake and your hair is nearly dripping wet. How can I ever expect to marry you off?"

Mito hoped that her father meant to keep that particularly insensitive comment to himself and she turned to retort harshly but missed the opportunity as the doors opened and their guests entered the room. The first man to enter, she observed, was a tall, pale-skinned man with equally pale, messy hair, blue samurai-like armor adorning his strong body, with two red streaks painted beneath his eyes and one red line painted on his chin. Mito's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, as she didn't immediately recognize the symbol that she noticed was emblazoned beneath the fur on the collar of the armor; however, her eyes flew open as she realized it was of the Senju clan. This sudden insight caused her eyes to quickly move to the taller man to enter behind the first as she recognized him to be none other than Hashirama Senju. The pair approached the Uzumakis then bowed before them to show respect. Mito saw her father bow in return out of the corner of her eye but she was too surprised to do anything other than stare at Hashirama. When said Senju lifted out of his bow, his eyes locked on Mito's and he froze from his own surprise as well.

"Brother… Brother," the red-eyed man muttered as he nudged Hashirama before he sighed and looked towards the Uzumaki clan leader, having to deliver the pleasantries since his brother was now occupied elsewhere, "Munashii-sama. I am Tobirama and this is my older brother, and leader of our clan, Hashirama of the Senju clan. We cannot thank you enough for receiving us and granting us an audience on such short notice. We are also relieved to see that your village and people are well."

The Uzumaki leader nodded, "You are quite welcome, Tobirama-san. This is my daughter, Mito Uzumaki," the man looked at the young woman and was pleasantly surprised to find her and Hashirama's gazes to be locked. He smiled, his hopes once again stirring for a wedding, and turned his attention back to the younger Senju before stating, "Tobirama, how would you like to have a tour of the manor while Mito and Hashirama-san become better acquainted, hmm? Perhaps I can begin to get an understanding of the problems you are having with this monster, as well."

Tobirama accepted before following Munashii out of the room, leaving Mito and Hashirama alone. After many moments of silence, Mito finally muttered:

"You…"

The Senju smirked, "Yes, _Mizu,_ it is me. Don't fret; I am equally surprised to see you here as well. Who knew that I would find such an excellent swimmer behind these walls?"

Mito blushed heavily, "I wasn't sure if I could trust you and you could have told me this is what you were here for. And you still shouldn't have been spying on me at the lake."

"Well, you disappeared before I got to that part this morning, and it was a mere accident that we were both there might I remind you," Hashirama replied with a chuckle, "However, my clan also needs assistance in sealing away the terrible beast plaguing our lands, I wouldn't trust anyone but an Uzumaki to help us."

Mito smiled, her embarrassment over his first statement vanishing, "Well, I thank you for the compliment. Would you like some tea?" She motioned down the hall before beginning to head in the direction of the tearoom, ignoring her father's disdainful comment towards the space.

"Actually, Mito-san," Hashirama began, touching her arm lightly to stop her after having to rapidly stride to catch up to her, "I would much prefer to go outside."

"You don't like tea?" she asked in an almost teasing manner.

He chuckled, "I do, but I love nature more."

This caught the young woman off guard, being that it was another interest they shared, before she nodded and led the young man outside, near the entrance to the garden she so meticulously kept. She smiled as she realized she seemed truly at peace outdoors for she felt as if the fresh, warm air was already clearing her head.

"So, Hashirama-san, how old are you and your brother? If I might ask; for between the two of you, I wouldn't say either of you are a day over twenty," Mito inquired.

The man chuckled, "If it concerns you so, I am twenty-four and my brother is twenty."

_'Like Madara and Izuna,'_ Mito thought before forcefully pushing the thought from her mind, "I see. So young to already be the leader of a clan."

Hashirama smiled slightly, "We are all not so lucky to be isolated on a peaceful island like yours, Mito-san."

"Ahh, a very good point indeed, Hashirama-san," Mito replied as she entered her garden and took a seat in her usual spot, "Now, answer a question for me, Hashi-san. How did you know we would welcome you so openly?"

Hashirama admired the garden after he entered per her invitation as he replied, "Oh, come now, Mito-san. You must know of the deep friendship our clans have always shared due to our distant relations."

Mito smirked, "Of course I do. However, if I remember correctly, the details of such relations differ amongst our clans. Tell me, what is the story you tell your children?"

The man took a seat next to her at her permission, "Well, our clans arose from the two children of the youngest son of the Sage of the Six Paths centuries ago."

Mito chuckled and smiled at the man next to her, "Would you like to hear our version, Hashirama-san? The difference might intrigue you."

He nodded and she began, "You see, we believe that the Sage also had a daughter that was lost to the pages of history. While women do not typically inherit portions of their father's house, we tell that, in secret from her brothers, the Sage bestowed to her two sacred gifts like he imparted to his sons. The first was his longevity and the second was the masterful use of seals, being that he was powerful enough to seal the Juubi inside himself. As such, we Uzumakis, theoretically, are the perfect people for creating the seals to contain tailed beasts and, quite possibly, contain them within ourselves."

"And has that ever been used?" Hashi inquired.

"No, not yet anyway and hopefully it will never be put to the test," Mito replied with a small laugh, "but, I hope that whichever Uzumaki is required to test this legend proves it to be true. We already know that the longevity aspect is correct, however, so there is hope yet should that come to pass."

The man nodded, "Let us hope," he sighed contentedly before looking around once more, "The servants of your house must be very skilled if your manor possess this large and bountiful garden."

Mito smirked, "Thank you, however, I am the one who achieved this beauty."

"Really? Well, this is quite an accomplishment, Mito-san. Who taught you?" Hashirama asked.

The young woman sighed, "My mother did, but she didn't get a chance to finish her lessons."

"Why?" the man queried once more.

"You see… our village hasn't always been as peaceful as you believe. Years ago, there was a nighttime invasion. My mother died in one of the many skirmishes. My father and his guards intervened in time to save me, but he was too late to save her. It's why he is so protective of me, but so much so that he despises me doing anything that could endanger myself, such as shinobi training. Although, if I knew such skills, I could protect myself, but he can't see that; his desire for my safety often clouds his judgment," the young woman replied.

"Well," Hashirama began, "I will say I am sorry for your loss when you were so young, but it seems you understand your father's reasons for his actions."

"That doesn't mean I always accept them, however," she replied as she looked up into his chocolate colored eyes, "But thank you."

He smiled before standing and moving towards the destroyed orchid bush, "Might I ask though, since this sight clashes horridly with the surroundings, what happened here?"

The woman sighed as she closed her eyes before slowly opening them as she spoke, "A suitor experienced a hissy fit after stumbling into the koi pond. He tripped over- Please! Don't touch it!"

Mito jumped up to move to Hashirama's side as he knelt next to the bush while performing hand signs. She paused, however, once he laid his right hand on the plant and it grew and healed, returning, not to its former size, but twice that. The man stood and turned to Mito and was concerned to find tears forming in her eyes.

"Was I wrong to do that?" he asked, growing evermore worried.

The Uzumaki stepped next to Hashirama and smiled, as she looked up at him and stated, "No. I cannot begin to thank you enough for doing what you did. My mother and I planted this plant a few days before the raid where I lost her. I never learned how to tend it properly, but I always cared for it greatly because it reminded me of her. I was devastated when it was destroyed," she looked at the large orchid blooms while wiping at her eyes, "How did you accomplish this?"

He smiled, "I have a special ninjutsu ability that combines water and earth affinities to create a new element: Wood Release. It seems fitting considering my love for nature."

_'Such true kindness…' _Mito thought to herself before smiling, "I am forever in your debt then. Hashirama-san, would you, and your brother, of course, like to join my father and I for dinner while the servants prepare the guest house for you two? It isn't much in way of repaying you, but it is a start."

He smiled and bowed slightly, "I would be honored, and does this mean you would like to see more of me?" He added a small, flirtatious smirk.

She chuckled again while blushing lightly, "Perhaps, perhaps."

Hashirama offered his arm to her and she gladly hooked her arm around his before the pair began walking back towards the manor for dinner. As they walked, Mito glanced back at the restored orchid bush fondly and blinked in surprise as a pair of doves landed in it together. Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled.

_'Is _this_ the sign I asked for you to send, Mother?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. A big thanks to **Starsaphire **and **theComposcreator** for reviewing! I love reading reviews, especially ones that give me constructive criticism. Also, someone finally noticed it! Starsaphire pointed out that Madara's scene at the end of Chapter 2 is reminiscent of "Hellfire" from Disney's **The Hunchback of Notre Dame**. While there is a scene later on that heavily mirrors it, I do have to say that I drew influence from some of those iconic Disney scenes. "Colors of the Wind" from **Pocahontas** was reflected in Chapter 2 as well; Chapter 3 was supposed to have some parallels to "Just Around the River bend" from **Pocahontas**; and there are more parallels later on. So, if you're an avid Disney fan, keep an eye out for those! So please, review, and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Much like Madara before him, Hashirama remained in Uzushiogakure while Tobirama returned to the mainland to govern the Senju Clan in his brother's absence, much like Izuna had done before him but to the Uchiha. For many days, Hashirama and Mito did not have the chance to see one another except at meals for Hashi still had formal business to conduct with Munashii concerning the beast plaguing Senju occupied lands. However, there were many days over the last few weeks where the two enjoyed one another's company whether it was stimulating conversation in Mito's garden or visiting the lake where they had first met, all supervised from a distance of course; they seemed to be at peace in one another's presence and in the nature they both loved.

Today, however, Mito was giving Hashirama a tour of their village per his own request.

"And this is our Shinobi Academy for the young children who wish to train to be shinobi or use fuinjutsu," Mito stated as she motioned to a large tan building that bore a sea-green colored roof. She turned to Hashirama and asked, "If I might ask, Hashi-san, why are you so interested in the design of our village?"

The young man sighed as the continued to walk down the street, "You see, I have a vision for the lands surrounding those my clan claims. I wish to form a coalition of clans and peoples in order to create a large nation with a shinobi village at its heart."

"But why?" she replied, giving him an incredulous look.

He smiled at her, "To bring some peace to this warring world. Your people seem to have achieved some measure of it here."

"Well," Mito began to reply, "while I agree that we do live in peace on this island nation, you must remember that this island was largely uninhabited when the Uzumaki claimed it, thus allowing us to focus on the development of our village due to the fact we avoided a majority of the conflicts on the mainland. If I am not mistaken, many of the lands surrounding yours aren't controlled by clans but by daimyos. How do you plan to take power from those families? And who would run this nation?"

Hashirama chuckled, "That is why it is a dream, Mito-san. I haven't worked out all of the details yet. However, the layout of your village gives me plenty of ideas for the layout of the village I envision."

Mito smiled, "Well, I'm glad we could be of assistance." She stopped outside of a large construction site, "This, is… well, was our hospital."

"What happened to it?" Hashirama inquired as he observed the construction while standing next to the young kunoichi.

She sighed, "Fire. A large fire. The hospital was the most damaged building. The rest of the homes and buildings affected have already been repaired despite the fact that this repair has been occurring for the longest. However, now that they are working on the framework for the lost rooms, it should move more quickly, hopefully. Anyway, we have had to use the old, smaller hospital that was converted for business use as a place to keep patients. Fortunately, many rooms were unused and it is so much quieter there than here."

When she turned her head to look at the man next to her, she was surprised to find that he was gone. She looked around and blinked when she saw him approach the foreman of the site. Mito watched with growing curiosity as Hashirama seemed to negotiate something with the middle-aged man before handing him a considerable amount of their land's currency from his pocket then moving to study the construction plans. Noticing how the workers began to step back from Hashirama as he motioned for them to do so while he stepped into the center of the construction site, she began to grow worried before gasping as, after he flashed through hand signs swiftly, the destroyed half of the hospital was rebuilt instantly as large pillars of wood broke out of the ground and formed the rooms, windows, doorways, floors, ceilings, walls, etc.

The workers began growing upset as Hashirama returned to Mito's side, but this was when she noticed the foreman walking over to them and quelling their anger. Mito and Hashirama began walking down the street once more, heading towards the housing district of the village, before the kunoichi looked at the man to her left and stated:

"Repairing the orchid bush in my garden _and_ speeding up the repairs to our hospital and all you are asking in return is for our help in sealing away a measly monster. I hardly think that is fair," she chuckled when he smiled before she asked, "but those workers seemed upset that they won't receive their wages for the lost time, didn't they?"

The man chuckled and looked down at her as they entered the housing district, "That's why I paid off the foreman. He agreed to pay them for the lost time once I did so. I assume that's what he was explaining to them when we left."

Mito blinked in surprise, "And you are continuing to put us in your debt, Hashirama-san."

The Senju began to reply when they heard a loud thump and then the shrieking wail of a small child. They turned their attention to a nearby tree where a young girl was lying on the ground crying and a young boy was standing and panicking above her. The pair quickly ran over to the children and crouched beside them.

"What happened?" Mito asked as she looked at the boy, who couldn't have been a day over ten.

He looked at her with wide eyes, his deep red hair in a mess, "My sister climbed the tree and then couldn't get down. She jumped and broke her leg."

Mito looked back at Hashirama who was helping the girl sit up against the tree before she looked back at the boy and stated, "Go get your parents, okay?"

"Yes, Lady Mito!" he replied before dashing off up the street quickly towards his home.

With the boy gone, Mito moved beside the girl and took her small hand as she began soothing the child, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"A-Ai," the girl replied with a sniffle.

_'She can't be more than seven,'_ Mito thought before replying, "What a pretty name. Don't worry, all right? Your mommy and daddy will be here soon. Does your leg hurt too badly?"

Mito was surprised to find, however, that the girl replied with a firm 'no' and seemed to be getting better as her tears had stopped flowing. Mito feared she was going into shock and she turned to look at Hashirama but gasped softly as she witnessed him slowly healing the girl's broken leg by slowly pushing the bone back into alignment at the break while his hands glowed a pale bluish-green color.

"Medical ninjutsu…" Mito whispered, causing Hashirama to look up at her.

He smiled, "Yes, have you seen it before?"

"Once," she replied as she looked up at him, "but it is rare here. The few who are proficient in the art are greatly prized."

He nodded and resumed his focus on the injury before him while Mito continued to talk with the young girl to keep her calm. Finally, after several minutes of waiting, the girl's parents and brother returned to find that Ai's leg was completely healed. Hashirama helped her stand before she ran over to her family.

"Mommy! Daddy! This handsome man fixed me right up and the pretty lady helped me stop crying!" She exclaimed as her father took her in his arms.

The mother walked over to them before bowing deeply and asking, "How can we repay you, Lady Mito and Hashirama-sama?"

Mito smiled and bowed slightly in return, "There is no need to repay us."

The woman smiled and reiterated her and her husband's deep thanks before taking her family home as the sun began to set in the distance. The pair began heading towards the manor for a late dinner before Mito stopped and turned to Hashirama, asking:

"Does your generosity know no bounds?

The man smiled, "I try to only do what is right and needed."

Mito smirked as they continued walking back to the mansion, this time with her arm hooked through Hashi's, "Or perhaps you just like showing off your mokuton and medical ninjutsu, hmm?"

He smirked while chuckling lightly, "Well, I have to do something to compete with your charm and beauty."

Mito blushed heavily before looking up into Hashirama's dark eyes with a soft smile on her face. He looked down into her pupil-less, ocean colored eyes and returned her soft smile. They both felt a warm feeling swelling inside their hearts before Mito rested her head against Hashirama's shoulder as they walked down the path above the docks below and towards her home.

_'His kindness is more than just a show, it is pure and true as well as the love he shows for all things…and beneath that lies a great power that he does not abuse…'_ Mito thought as they walked together, _'But this power I sense… it is not like Madara's; it is stronger… because it is a force of light and goodness in the world, not one of darkness and evil.'_

In the harbor below, a small ship finished coming ashore as the sailors tied off the last of the ropes to the pier. As Mito and Hashirama walked along the path above, a face that would be familiar to the pair if they had noticed it emerged from below the decks and witnessed in growing rage the happy couple heading towards the manor.

* * *

Madara Uchiha clenched his fists as they began to shake and he felt his jaw tighten. His observant nature did not miss the signs being presented: Mito Uzumaki, even if she didn't realize it herself, was falling in love with Hashirama Senju and the young man in question was beginning to return those growing affections. Once again, he felt as if the Senju were taking something from the Uchiha, but Madara knew that he would not fail in the end and that this Uzumaki would be his.

He turned to the captain of the boat and stated, "Make port for the night. In the morning, I will be paying a visit to an old friend."

* * *

The following morning, while enjoying a cup of tea with her hair free of its typical arrangement for the moment, Mito sat on a small pillow on the porch of her home that gave her a view of the ocean while practicing seal writing and forming. She didn't realize that a small smile and a soft tune she was humming betrayed her happiness to all those who passed by, but she didn't care. For the first time in years, she could say she was truly happy.

"Lady Mito," the small voice of one of her attendants stated and she turned to look at the young, strawberry blonde haired woman.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You have a visitor," The servant replied before bowing and stepping back in the home.

Mito set aside her scrolls and ink before quickly standing and straightening her dark blue kimono, believing it to Hashirama.

"Hello, Mito," a deep voice crooned.

She stiffened instantly before looking up slowly and taking a defensive step back as her eyes met the blood red sharingan of a certain Uchiha.

"M-Madara," she stammered before clearing her throat and standing tall, "What a… surprise."

"Yes," he replied, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Isn't it, though?" He looked around before running his hand along the railing of the porch slowly while adding, "You haven't written me, like I requested."

Mito sighed, "Yes, I apologize. I have found myself otherwise occupied." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm," the Uchiha hummed as he inspected a nearby wind chime absentmindedly, "And you have returned my gifts. They were not satisfactory?"

She sighed again, "It isn't that; they were very splendid and well crafted, indeed. However, I didn't feel comfortable accepting them. Especially after-"

"After you began gallivanting around with that Senju?!" Madara exclaimed as he knocked the chime to the ground and looked at her with rage filled eyes.

She flinched slightly at the sudden outburst of anger before replying calmly, "I do not see how that concerns you, Madara."

He snarled, "Of course it concerns me! Anything involving the Senju concerns me, especially when dealing with something I want."

She stepped back once more, growing worried for her safety since she knew the true depth of his power, as she calmly replied once more, "I am not an object that will be sold to the highest bidder, Madara. I asked you to leave once before; I ask you to do so again. However, if you don't leave of your own free will, your second departure might not be so friendly."

He rapidly stepped forward and gripped her shoulders in a tight grip while shaking her hard once, "No one scorns me so rudely."

Mito quickly performed a close range palm strike to his chest, causing Madara to step back in surprise mostly, as his dark armor absorbed the brunt of the strike, "And no one touches me without my permission! You have blatantly threatened me and I-"

Suddenly, the man was in her face one more while the intensity of his eyes stunning her into silence. The power he felt from this action caused him to smirk and whisper:

"Choose your next words carefully, Mito, as carefully as you need to choose your husband," he leaned in next to her ear so his breath grazed it slightly, "Lest you lose _everything _you hold dear."

He lifted his left hand and ran it through her long locks before lifting her hair to his nose and inhaling the faint scent of jasmine it held. He released her hair slowly from his grip, watching it slip through his fingers before looking back into the rage filled eyes of Mito. He returned her glare with equal intensity before quickly leaving by leaping off of the porch and heading back towards the port. After a few moments of taking shuttering breaths, Mito slowly found her way into a seated position while leaning back against a veranda post before she covered her face with her hands.

_'The evil… the evil in his eyes and soul is growing… it threatens to consume him…'_ A few tears slipped out of her eyes as her heart filled with fear and worry, _'And it is all my fault…'_

* * *

Elsewhere in the manor, unbeknownst to Madara and Mito, Hashirama Senju and Munashii Uzumaki shook hands. Both wore smiles on their faces as Hashirama stated:

"I cannot thank you enough for your help. I will head out ahead of you and Mito-san to make the proper preparations for the sealing."

The Uzumaki leader smiled, "You are most welcome, my kinsman, and we shall not keep you waiting long. Your lands will be rid of that horrid monster soon and I will perform the sealing myself when we arrive. And," he stepped closer to Hashirama and nudged him teasingly on the arm with his elbow, "perhaps, there will be a proposal made to my daughter? Hmm?"

Hashirama chuckled while trying to hide a faint blush on his cheeks before he looked at Munashii, "Perhaps soon, Munashii-san; perhaps very soon, indeed."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I've decided to respond a little more in depth to Starsaphire's comments. They're nice! Trust me! Just more of an explanation for what I did and why I did it incase anyone else was interested. I, also, put it at the end so that anyone who didn't want to read it didn't have to. Anyway, I hope that, later on, Madara's character will reflect more of who he is as we have seen him in the manga. My idea with this story was that Madara's feelings (obsession) towards Mito is what drives him to show his true colors: arrogant, self centered, etc. Plus, I feel that he does have an obsessive side to his personality if he was so bent on destroying the Senju because of his hatred for them even after the peace. I agree, in retrospect, that Mito's reaction does seem over the top, but I hoped that the uneasy feeling she felt while sparring with him would translate to an evil feeling. So this feeling of uneasy/evil was full blown when he attacked the orchid bush and she had a quick realization that that is who Madara truly is. I also do agree, in retrospect, that I am advancing the story quickly (in total there is only 11 chapters); I couldn't think of ways at the time to develop the relationship, but now I wish I had spent a little more time on it. I, also, thought at this time that, while they do have some connection to the mainland, the land of Eddies would mostly remain isolated because of the fact they are on an island. They would maintain some connection with their mainland contacts, but, in general, they wouldn't have much contact otherwise unless they were invaded by sea. But, I do love the criticism and you gave me ideas for things I could have done to make the Mito/Madara dynamic, in the beginning, better. Thank you, Starsaphire, though!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter! A big thanks to **Starsaphire** for reviewing! I really appreciate it and would love to read your story, when you join that is! Anyway, everyone please enjoy this new installment!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After many long days and nights of travel, Mito and her father arrived in Senju controlled territory after sailing as far as they could into the interior of the mainland before being escorted by a large party of Senjus that were led by Toka, a trusted associated of Hashirama. Mito was surprised to find that she was feeling a twinge of jealousy over Toka's relationship to Hashirama, but was relieved to discover that the young woman had her eyes on Tobirama. Once that little matter was cleared up, the two were quite friendly towards one another as the group passed safely through allied territories and, finally, the Senju territory.

As her and her father were led to Hashirama and Tobirama's estate, Mito was surprised to find that the Senju were already beginning to build a village that was similar to her own homeland. Of course, it was heavily influenced by the Senju culture and their connection to the heavily forested lands in their territory and those areas surrounding it. She also noticed that, in addition to building homes and other various structures, the clansmen were moving about decorating the village as if preparing for a festival of sorts.

Finally, they moved into a less populated portion of the village before finally leaving it behind as they began walking up a winding path through a particularly thick portion of the woods. Ultimately, after a few minutes of travel, they arrived in a large clearing that held Hashirama's home.

Mito studied the home with a small smile on her face as its large single-story pagoda style made from a tan wood with a reddish tint with deep red shingles reminded her of her own home. The opening of the front door drew her attention to the man stepping out of the home, the man she had travelled so far to see. She was, however, shocked and nearly horrified that he had a bandage on his face and a large yellowish bruise near his hairline. This concerned her as to what other injuries might be hiding beneath the armor. He quickly moved down the stairs and approached the party, dismissing the Senju and thanking them after they bowed before turning to the Uzumakis before him. After exchanging bows, he smiled widely and stated:

"Welcome to my home, Munashii-san and Mito-san. We are both honored and grateful to have you here. Was your journey a safe and pleasant one?"

Munashii smiled in return, "Yes, it was. Ryujin and Suijin blessed our journey with calm seas and still waters and Fujin gave us a strong headwind that greatly shortened out journey."

"Well then," Hashirama stated, "I shall have to thank the Gods twice-over for answering my prayers," he looked at Mito, "and how did you find the trip, Mito-san?"

She blushed lightly as she met his eyes before glancing away, "It was wonderful," she looked back at him and asked, "But I am concerned about your injuries. How did you come about them?"

"Fear not, Mito-san. I received them in a minor skirmish with the Uchiha clan, but I am healing well. Thank Kami for that," he replied with a small chuckle.

Mito merely nodded in reply but wondered if it perhaps had something to do with her, unbeknownst to Hashirama. However, this worry was banished when she noticed the Senju leader holding his arm out to her for her to take. She thanked him before wrapping her arm around his and smiling as he led her and her father on a tour of his home before dinner that evening.

* * *

Mito sighed in slight boredom as she picked at the dinner that was placed before her. It wasn't that dinner was unappealing for the meal of shabu-shabu with steam rice was utterly delicious; her boredom arose from the fact that her father was keeping Hashirama occupied by repeatedly going over every miniscule detail of the sealing that was to take place following dinner. Mito sat across from her father while Hashirama was on her right and Tobirama on her left. The table they were seated at in the dining area wasn't very large, but Mito noted it had the capability to be so.

"Bored, Mito-san?" a voice asked her and she snapped her head up from staring at her plate to meet the humor filled eyes of Tobirama.

She chuckled, "Is it that obvious?"

He smirked slightly and leaned over towards her, "Just a touch."

"Well, I apologize, "she stated, chuckling again before leaning towards Tobirama as well and whispering, "but I should warn you. My father is a very long winded man. This could take awhile."

He laughed softly as he leaned back before taking a sip of his tea then replying, "Well, hopefully, it won't be too much longer," he smiled when she smiled before he questioned, "Since I have not had the chance to ask: how was your journey here?"

She tapped her napkin to the corners of her mouth before responding, "Very well, thank you. The squadron of Senju shinobi that met us was very accommodating and quite friendly. Your followers are very loyal."

He nodded, "Yes, we are fortunate to have the trust of our clan. I wish to know something, however," he leaned forward again, a devious look in his eyes, "How did you get along with Toka? Hmm?"

Mito quirked an eyebrow at this question, "Quite well once I realized her eyes weren't set on Hashirama. Since I believe that to be the nature of your question."

Tobirama furrowed his brow slightly in confusion, "They are not? I was certain that-"

"You were quite wrong," Mito smirked as she sipped her tea.

"Does she-?" he finished his question by merely pointing at himself.

Mito stifled a grin, "I promised not to say who, but I cannot help it if you quickly discerned the truth."

Tobirama blinked slightly and stared down at his nearly empty plate before looking back up at Mito as she stated, "Find time to speak with her; court her even. You will find that you two have quite a bit in common. Even I can see that from my brief encounters with the two of you."

She took a few bites of her food before smiling and blushing deeply as Tobirama leaned in and stated in a low whisper, "I will be honored to have you as a sister."

"Your brother has to propose first," Mito replied in an equally low whisper before the pair erupted into laughter.

This outburst drew the attention of Hashirama and Munashii to the younger adults at the other end of the table.

"Daughter?" Munashii asked with a slight tone of reprimand.

This caused their laughter to quell slightly before Hashirama stated with a smirk, "You know, Mito-san, when my brother laughs in such a way, I usually become quite nervous for it means he's scheming and if he's laughing with you, I'm not sure if I should be shaking in my boots or already out the door."

"Probably the latter, brother, if we were truly scheming," Tobirama replied, causing all four of those seated at the table to chuckle lightly.

Not too long after this, the four had finished dinner. While the servants of the house cleared the table, Hashirama turned to Munashii and stated:

"Would you like to begin preparing for the sealing ceremony? We have the beast cornered in an area of the forest nearby. My brother can escort you there with your guards and a few of my shinobi as well."

The Uzumaki clan leader smiled, "That would be wonderful."

Mito and Hashirama watched the men leave before the turned to one another in the, now empty, dining room.

"Would you like to see the gardens that I tend to here? I would've shown you earlier, but they are much more beautiful at night; besides, no matter what, they won't hold a candle to yours," Hashirama asked.

Mito smiled, "I would love to."

* * *

Mito smiled contentedly as she enjoyed the nighttime view of the garden that was illuminated by the soft glow of a full moon and a few lanterns scattered throughout. She particularly enjoyed the miniature, ivy covered bridge that spanned a small koi pond that was positioned beneath a large cherry blossom tree.

She turned and looked at Hashirama, who was standing near her as she sat on a small wooden bench, and stated, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Hashi-san; this place is quite beautiful."

He chuckled and looked at her, "Thank you, Mito-san," he took a seat next to her, "but I reiterate that your garden is much more splendid."

Mito smiled, "Thank you," she watched as a few fireflies chased one another before turning back to Hashirama, "So, since you are constructing this village of your dreams, I assume that you have reached some form of an agreement with the peoples surrounding this area, hmm?"

"Well," Hashirama gave a tired sigh, "That matter is quite complicated. While we have reached a peace treaty with the daimyo that controls all of the lands to the south and to the ocean, the territory you passed through, and though we have come to terms with many of the clans surrounding our lands, the only obstacle to finally achieving a country of formidable size is the land belonging to the Uchiha. However, that battle is reaching a stalemate. I fear worse fighting is to come. Hopefully, Madara-san will come to his senses and enter an alliance: to finally end this senseless bloodshed."

Mito nodded, "And have you decided how this country will be run?"

The Senju sighed, "That is an argument that the daimyo and I have been having since signing the peace treaty. It is a problem that I am unable to posit a solution for," he turned to Mito, "Perhaps a fresh and unbiased mind can provide much needed insight."

She smiled, "Then I shall get right on that," she looked back out across the small pond, "Tell me, Hashi. What does Tobirama do when you are here? I know he handles all clan duties when you are away, such as when you were in Uzushiogakure, but what about now?"

The man smiled, "He oversees small domestic projects, such as the shinobi training system and supervising the construction you see. He does, occasionally, participate in the foreign meetings I hold. I always plan ahead, you see, and in case some sort of misfortune was to ever befall me, I am grooming him to be my successor. Hopefully, that will never come to pass, but-"

"But rather safe than sorry," Mito interjected, causing them both to smile at one another.

Hashirama turned more to face her, "How are you liking your visit so far, Mito? I know a single day isn't too revealing, but if there is anything I can do to make it better, please do not hesitate to ask."

Mito chuckled and replied, "I am enjoying my stay quite well. Trust me, any time outside of Uzushiogakure is amazing. Remember when I told you how my father was overly protective?" The man nodded slightly before she continued, "Well, let's just say that this is my first time out of the village, out of the country, in as long as I can remember. I wasn't kidding when I told you that I rarely did anything that he didn't approve of first."

"Hmm," Hashirama hummed before smiling, "Well then, it might please you to know that tomorrow there will be a festival here in the village. It is an annual celebration to commemorate our founding here, but many will be celebrating the sealing of the monster. I would be honored if you would attend it with me, Mito."

She blushed lightly and laughed softly, "Of course, Hashi."

The Senju moved as if he wanted to say something else, but was interrupted when Tobirama stepped out of the manor behind them.

"Hashirama, we are ready to begin," the younger brother stated.

The three exited the garden and made their way to a clearing in the woods.

* * *

When Mito arrived, she was surprised to find two large banners hung above and slightly behind two large torches that illuminated the area that was to be the site of the sealing. On one banner, the symbol of the Senju clan was painted proudly and surrounding it stood, what she recognized from their dress, guards and high-ranking members of the clan. On the second banner to her right, the symbol of the Uzumaki clan was etched while surrounding it was the entourage her and her father brought with them. Hashirama moved away from Tobirama and Mito as he met Munashii in the center of the clearing and shook hands with the man.

"Tobi," Mito whispered, drawing the man's attention to her, "I thought this was a secret."

"There is more that will be occurring here than just a sealing," Tobirama replied before falling silent as Hashirama turned and began to speak:

"My clansman and my friends from the sea, I thank you for being here and welcome you. Tonight, Munashii-sama of the Uzumaki clan will rid our lands of the horrible monster that has been plaguing our lands since the time of my father's father and the Senju and Uzumaki will cement their friendship in the bonds of a treaty," he drew forth a large scroll while Munashii drew forth a similar one. They both unfurled them and signed them before rolling them back up. Hashirama spoke again, "These are the treaties that will be protected in their respective villages."

He turned to Munashii and nodded. The man nodded in returned before facing with his back to the crowd then stepping forward onto a large stone on the outermost edges of the clearing. He unrolled his peace treaty, allowing Mito's careful eye to notice that the center bore the place for a large seal. She watched as her father began flashing through hand signs as a large gong sounded from the Senju side. Munashii didn't falter as many others did when a loud, piercing cry erupted from the forest before him before the beast emerged. From it's hidden position in the shadows, Mito couldn't see much, but she could see the dark red, leathery skin that was stretched tightly over its muscles. Large, dark cat-like eyes glared down at the Uzumaki leader below him as his large claws slashed at the air before it released another piercing cry from its tentacle-covered mouth. It moved to swipe at Munashii but froze as the man thrust his palm forward and a blinding white light erupted from it. The monster bellowed a cry of pain as its body began to thrash about. The white-haired man slammed his palm down on the empty space in the scroll and stepped back as the monster was drawn into the seal that had formed there. Silence quickly returned to the clearing and Mito could only smile in pride at her father's success, not that she expected anything less from a fuinjutsu master. A cheer erupted from the side of the Senjus' that swelled and flowed through every member present; the site a sight of joy, relief, and pride.

* * *

Upon the cortege of Senjus and Uzumakis return to the small village, many began to celebrate the newly founded treaty. However, Mito, along with her father and the Senju brothers, found themselves weary from the long day it had been. Munashii quickly excused himself to his quarters and, once gone, Tobirama did the same as well, leaving Mito and Hashirama alone in the entrance hall of the manor. After a brief moment of silence, the kunoichi turned to the clan leader beside her and stated:

"I, too, will be going to bed, Hashirama. Good-"

"Mito, wait," Hashirama stated, halting her as she began to move towards the hall.

She turned, an expression of curiosity adoring her strong face as she asked, "Yes?"

The man sighed before questioning, "Do you know why I signed the treaty with your father tonight? I want you to understand why I did."

"Well, obviously," Mito stated with a chuckle, "it's because you want to marry me without having to ask me yourself. No doubt you've heard the rumors of what I do to suitors I am unimpressed with," she added a devious smirk to her face.

Hashirama gave a warm, deep chuckle that resonated in his chest like a rolling storm at her teasing before he stepped forward and gently took hold of Mito's left hand and lifted it to chest level. This action garnered a light blush from Mito as the shinobi before her stated:

"I did it because I wanted you to be free to chose who you married. And, if that man is I, I wanted you to accept me because you could, not because you had to."

Mito's eyes widened at this statement and she felt her heart ache with gratitude and joy. The Uzumaki was so stunned that she barely registered Hashirama placing a gentle kiss on her hand before adding with a small smile:

"Goodnight, Mito."

She blinked a few times in order to snap herself out of her stunned state before she replied, "And to you as well, Hashi."

The man smiled a little wider before bowing to her and then heading down the corridor that would lead him to his quarters. Mito watched him leave before heading to her own room. Once inside, she leaned against the door whilst, unknowingly, clutching her left her to her chest above her heart. Her eyes closed as tears of joy flowed freely from them as she laughed softly to herself.

_'My freedom… No arranged marriage… All I ever wanted… Thank you,' _she thought to herself before opening her eyes and gazing upward, aware of the joy and warmth spreading her heart, as she whispered, "Thank you, Hashirama."

* * *

While the small group of Uzumakis and Senjus celebrated their new treaty and the end of that terrible beast, Madara Uchiha stared into the dying coals of the fire he had built hours ago. The glow from a few remaining flickering flames dancing on the walls. He growled in frustration as he turned away from the fireplace and watched as the shadows of the room and light of the fire mixed and danced on the wall behind him and, in particular, on a gilded, silver-handled black fan that bore a large Uchiha crest in the center. Madara blinked rapidly as the memory of attending the theatre and seeing Mito dance flashed before his eyes and silently snarled as he produced a kunai and threw it through the air. Instead of hitting the dancing from of the Uzumaki temptress, it struck the fan and pierced the Uchiha symbol it held.

_'Look at me. How far have I fallen? I am weak because of that damn woman. She haunts me… taunts me… scorns me,'_ he turned back to the fire, _'Mito Uzumaki… if you will not be mine, then you will burn… you will burn when I raze the Senju clan to the ground!'_

He punched the wall before him and blinked when he heard a door to his study open. He turned and met the inquiring eyes of Izuna.

"What?!" he barked harshly at his younger brother.

The man shook his head before sighing, "Mito, her father, and a small detail of Uzumakis arrived from Uzushiogakure today in Senju territory."

"You're sure this time? We can't have a failure like last time," Madara stated.

Izuna sighed, "Yes, brother. I can confirm this report myself for I saw her with my own eyes. This won't be like the attack on the merchants a few days ago; this time, it is real."

Madara smirked as he looked back into the dying fire that barely illuminated his study, "Excellent. Prepare the teams."

The younger man nodded before leaving his brother alone again.

_'No doubt they have already solidified a peace arrangement. How could I let this happen? I should be the one signing that peace treaty, not Hashirama! I didn't care at all about the prospect of marriage…. but now…I will have her… I must,' _he turned to head towards his room for the night when he slammed his knees into a low table nearby, _'Damn this darkness! And damn this blindness that is overtaking me! I must find a way… there has to be a way…'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to clear up some things that have been brought to my attention. So, Starsaphire mentioned that shortening Hashirama's name in dialogue might be too informal as of yet. I was hoping that it would come across as teasing in some cases or Mito would let it slip when she was embarrassed/blushing. Looking back, I can see where it can be inappropriate, but that certainly wasn't my intention. Also, I realize I mixed the English and Japanese honorifics, but I only did it to break up monotony in the story that using repetitive words/phrases can cause. And, don't worry about the length of your reviews! They make me very happy when I read them!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. A big thanks to **Starsaphire**, **Mina Monster**, and **JWolfcat** for reviewing! As always, Starsaphire, I loved your review and I'm glad you enjoyed the Tobirama development and the Mito/Hashi scenes. Anyway, everyone please enjoy this chapter and review! I love reading them!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The following morning, Mito stepped out of her room in her and her cortege's section of the Senju manor. She lifted her arms in a slight stretch before straightening her white kimono with the green underlay and then walking down the hallway. As she fell asleep last night, she pondered Hashirama's dilemma with the leadership of the new village, if this dream ever comes to fruition, and she believed she discovered the solution. She strode quickly through the halls, looking for the older Senju man before smiling as she entered a small room adorned with various maps and found Hashirama and Tobirama examining a map of the surrounding clans. The pair turned at the sound of a door opening and Hashirama smiled as he stated:

"Good Morning, Mito. I hope you are well rested."

She smiled before bowing to them slightly, which they quickly returned, before she replied, "Yes, I am, Hashi, and good morning to you two as well."

"Did you need something, Mito-san?" Tobirama asked.

The Uzumaki woman smiled and walked over to them and looked at the map they were studying and was surprised to see that it was an outline of, what would be, the new country they would form with the clans and daimyo if the Uchiha agreed. It also, however, still marked the clan owned territories. She looked up from the map and at Hashirama.

"I believe I have found the solution to the problem we discussed last night," she calmly specified.

Hashirama quirked an eyebrow, "Really? Then please, share."

He took a seat in one of two chairs at the small table in the room before Tobirama took the other seat across from his brother. Mito tacked the map they were viewing earlier up on the wall before turning back to the Senjus.

"You see," she began, "In each country that is formed by the joining of many shinobi clans and peoples, there should be one village that serves as the heart of this nation. This village will also serve as the singular home to shinobi of that village and, in the leadership position of these people, will be a shinobi himself or herself. This will ensure that any laws passed by this leader will be appropriate considering the citizens he or she governs are shinobi like they are. It should be noted that anyone in the country who wishes to live in this village could. Now, as far as the governing of the country goes, for any peoples who form small cities and villages in addition to the shinobi village at the heart, that falls to the daimyo of the lands. In short, you have a shinobi leader in control of the shinobi village who works with the daimyo of the country to protect all the peoples of the lands, but it is of upmost importance to protect the village above all else."

Hashirama nodded along with her explanation before looking to his brother as Tobirama asked, "So, you are proposing that there only be two people in control of such vast of a land?"

Mito smiled, "Not exactly. I should have also explained that each leader would have their own council to help guide them. Each council is a separate entity and is composed of whomever the leader wishes. It is also important to note that if there is ever a decision that needs to be made that affects both the village and country, the councils will meet in order to reach an agreement acceptable by both sides. This joined council may include top ranking shinobi in order to create an odd number of members so a tie vote does not result."

Tobirama nodded before speaking, "Well, Mito-san, I believe your idea is well thought out and should, in theory, work. What do you think, brother?"

Hashirama stood, smiling, and stated, "It is a wonderful idea and solves the issue of power the daimyo is so concerned about."

Mito blushed heavily, "You two would have figured it out on your own. You and your brother, Hashi, are just as intelligent as I am."

"You, however," Tobirama stated as he stood, "have the outside perspective. We're both too close to this situation to even see a solution," he chuckled slightly.

"Well said, brother," the older Senju agreed before turning back to Mito, "Thank you again, Mito. Now, how about you find something to do until the festival this evening, hm? I have to oversee some final preparations with Tobirama for tonight."

She simply nodded and exited the room before she felt a light grasp on her elbow. She turned and was surprised to see Hashirama standing there. Mito chuckled and asked:

"Did you forget something, Hashi?"

He smiled and placed a square box in her hand, "I would like to see you wearing this tonight; I believe you will adore it."

Hashirama turned and began walking towards the front of the house with Tobirama to head down to the village, leaving Mito confused about the gift. She opened the green container and smiled fondly down at the contents. Inside were two black hair combs that were masterfully painted with a large orchid in the center. Additionally, pearls lined the top edge of each comb and the center of each flower was a pink sapphire. Mito couldn't even begin to fathom how costly these combs were, but was grateful for them regardless. She knew that it would be very easy for her to wear these that evening.

* * *

When the sun had descended below the treetops surrounding the small Senju village, but had not completely set yet, the clansmen took to the streets to begin the festivities. Mito, who had hooked her arm around her suitor when they left the mansion, was escorted around by Hashirama and found herself to be in awe over the celebration. All around her were various stands that sold foods that she had never tried nor heard of, masks, fans, clothing items, stages where dancers performed, stages where actors recreated scenes from battles or history, etc.

"Hashi, this is incredible," she whispered to the man next to her.

He chuckled, "I thought Uzushiogakure had festivals as well."

Mito turned and smirked at him, "Yes, we do. But they are not on this scale nor are they as lavish. Usually, they consist of a contest to see who caught the biggest fish that day or who has the most interesting story concerning a whirlpool."

This elicited laughs from both of them before Hashirama purchased them some food and they found a small bench beneath a cherry blossom tree to eat it.

"I see you enjoyed the gift I gave you," Hashi stated in between bites of food.

Mito quickly finished her current chewing then swallowing before replying, "I wore them as you requested."

"I noticed," he replied before smiling softly, "You look beautiful, by the way."

She blushed heavily at this comment. She was just fortunate that one of the servants of the house was able to help her procure a forest green kimono that bore pink blossoms decorating the bottom edge with black trim and a black obi that they were quickly able to add the Uzumaki symbol to it. She reached up and delicately touched one of the combs in her hair, being that they both rested in front of the buns she wore her hair in and replaced the gold headpiece and chopsticks with the seal tags she typically wore.

"Thank you, Hashi, but you are quite handsome this evening. You clean up nicely," she chuckled while still keeping the blush on her face.

The man set aside the empty food container and gently cupped her chin before turning her head so he could look her in the eyes as he responded, "If you say so, but know that all the attention is on you tonight."

This didn't help with Mito's embarrassment as she quickly turned away, causing Hashirama to chuckle as he stated:

"I don't believe I have ever seen you so flustered before, Mito."

She looked at him and smirked, "Oh, come now, Hashi. You must know of the affect you have on women."

"I honestly can't say that I know what you are speaking of," he replied, faking an innocent tone as he cut his eyes at her while a smirk grew on his face.

She nudged him teasingly as they both laughed before they both noticed that the lights of numerous lanterns had replaced the light of the sunset. Hashirama stood and extended a hand to Mito.

"Follow me. There's something I wish to show you," he stated as he grasped the hand she offered and helped her stand.

He led her away by the hand from the festivities and back towards the manor before leading her up a trail behind the home. Mito noticed they began walking up a massive hill through the forest before emerging on a large, rocky outcropping that overlooked the small village below and gave her an excellent view of what would be a new country in these tumultuous lands. The moonlight landscape that was dotted with the glow of the festival below took Mito's breath away.

"Hashi," she began before she turned to the man next to her, "this place is beautiful. Why not build your home here instead of where you chose?"

He smiled before looking back out across the land, "I hope to use this as a place to immortalize the heroes of our new nation or perhaps its leaders. Either way, it will serve as a monument to the people of the shinobi village in order to remind them of their proud history."

"Always planning ahead," Mito stated, drawing Hashi's attention back to her.

"Yes, I am," he replied with a smile before suddenly, a loud squealing noise was heard followed by a loud bursting sound and the flash of a bright green color.

Mito jumped slightly in surprise before looking back down at the festival below. Hashi chuckled as another squeal echoed through the valley below them and a large flash of purple filled the night sky.

"Have you never seen fireworks before, Mito?" the Senju leader asked with a chuckle.

Mito blushed lightly and frowned as she looked at him, "I obviously wouldn't have been surprised if I had."

He nudged her gently with his elbow as competing flashes of red and blue filled the sky, "Oh, come now. I'm only teasing. I thought you would-"

Hashirama blinked in surprise as he felt Mito lean her head on his shoulder and sigh contentedly with a soft smile on her face. He found that he was correct: Mito loved the fireworks, a sight she had not seen before. The fleeting bursts of color enchanted her and she blushed lightly as she looked up at Hashirama, who was admiring the display. Mito found herself thinking that as long as this man was at her side, she would be at home. He had done more than any suitor before him had ever done. Hashirama had shown her kindness and shown genuine interest in her rather than solely expressing interest in a peace treaty or feigning compassion only to unleash hatred. Hashirama looked down at her and blinked as he noticed she was staring at him:

"Is something wrong, Mito?" he asked, truly concerned.

She quickly shook her head and blushed lightly, causing Hashi to laugh before she watched as he turned to fully face her, prompting her to do the same.

"Mito, there is something that I have to tell you and something I must ask you," he stated.

The young woman smiled, "I believe I know what the latter is and I hope I know what the former is. But, I would like to say something first, if I can."

The Senju nodded before listening carefully as she spoke, "You see, Hashirama. When my father first told me that I would be entering an arranged marriage based on my interactions with a suitor, I was furious. I saw myself being used as a political pawn and knew that that wasn't what my life was meant to be. I, also, didn't want to be caged. I feared that, if I married someone who didn't truly care for me, I would be looked down upon and not appreciated for everything that makes me, _me_. So, it became my personal mission to ruin nearly every chance that I had with a suitor until I found one _I_ liked. Anything I found unsatisfactory, I used it as an excuse. I had lost all hope until I met you. Until I met you, I was afraid of what the future might hold, but I know that if you're there at my side, I'm ready for it."

Hashirama smiled, "Mito, I am very much relieved to hear that. If we are sharing confessions, I will make a few myself. I never knew that my whole life had been speeding past me; that my life was a blur. The day I boarded that ship that brought me to Uzushiogakure, I couldn't have imaged in my wildest dreams that I would meet someone like you. I realize now that you are the missing piece to everything in my life. Mito, I love you and would be honored if you would be my wife."

The young Uzumaki smiled brightly as she felt tears of joy welling in her eyes, "I love you too, Hashi, and nothing would make me happier."

They embraced one another before looking into one another's eyes deeply. They leaned in to one another and their lips touched in a light kiss that Hashirama deepened when he pulled Mito in closer to him. The young woman chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck and kissed him in return as the climax of the fireworks show began. They finally separated but pressed their foreheads together as they kept their eyes closed with smiles on both of their faces.

"My father will believe I'm lying to him when I tell him of this engagement," Mito whispered.

"I guess it's good then that he has been expecting this from day one," Hashirama replied in a whisper as well before they both laughed at the thought.

They lifted their heads and looked into one another's eyes. Hashirama lifted his right hand, caressed Mito's cheek, and began to speak before a loud explosion reached their ears followed by several screams and distressed cries. They quickly looked down on the Senju village below them and gasped as they saw shinobi flooding the streets and engaging in battles with Senjus. Hashirama released his hold on Mito before looking at her:

"We must go."

She gave him a short nod before they leapt down towards the village, taking the quick route this time.

* * *

Mito and Hashirama quickly arrived in the center of the fighting after making a quick stop at the Senju manor to acquire some weaponry. While Hashirama didn't need more than some kunai and shuriken, Mito was grateful that there was a selection of katana for her to use. As her new fiancé moved about assisting various battles and organizing his clansmen, Mito could only stand in shock and horror as she realized the attackers were Uchiha.

_'He's come for me,' _Mito thought to herself with a shudder before being drawn out of her thoughts as she saw a man beginning to attack a severely wounded man who was protecting his defenseless wife and child.

She quickly looked around for something to throw at the Uchiha attacker as he knocked down the husband and smirked as she saw an overturned cart of fans. She quickly moved and picked up one of the fans with a sturdy wooden handle before closing it and launching it at the man, hitting him squarely in the back of the head. Seizing his moment of confusion, she dashed forward while unsheathing the katana from her hip and sliced at the man, cutting through the armor on his back. He turned and glared sharply at her before he began to attack her instead, leaving the wife to tend to her husband and get her family to safer grounds.

Mito dodged left and right as she was stunned to see that the man's weapon of choice was a sickle and chain, which allowed him to spin the sickle at a rapid speed before launching it at her. She chose to weave in and out of the attacks as she drew the man away from the village and innocent citizens, as the chaotic nature of the weapons collisions would undoubtedly hurt someone. She also knew that if she made an uncalculated move, she could lose her katana and she would have to resort to using fuinjutsu and her limited arsenal of water release ninjutsu. After several minutes of dodging attacks and blocking randomly flying kunai, Mito and the Uchiha attacker found themselves in a small clearing, giving her the perfect chance to defeat her opponent.

He growled in anger at her movements and sloppily sent the sickle flying towards her. Mito weaved to the right of the weapon and gripped the chain with her left hand as the sickle buried itself in the ground. She wrapped her hand once around the slack in the chain and pulled hard, only causing the man to stumble once. She knew that her physical strength would be no match for the Uchiha before her so she stabbed the katana through one of the links in the chain. Upon releasing her grip on the hilt and dropping her grip on the chain, she began flashing through hand seals as the Uchiha dashed towards her, hoping that she could finish her fuinjutsu quickly enough to maneuver in the proper position in which to plant the paralysis seal on his chest.

The Uchiha reached inside the pouches resting on the back of his hips and withdrew a set of trench knives that he hooked onto his knuckles before he began to slash wildly at Mito. The Uzumaki, still performing the seals as quickly as she could, began weaving in and out of the attacks, getting the occasional cut that only breached the outer layer of her kimono. She performed the last seal and weaved towards the man's body, out of his range of attack, before slamming her right palm on his chest. She flowed chakra into the seal she placed on his chest and gasped as the Uchiha before her disappeared in a poof of smoke. Mito realized all to late that it was a clone as she cried out in pain as she felt one of the trench knives slice threw her kimono and cut the skin of her back between her shoulder blades. The Uchiha smirked after his successful attack and quickly performed a front kick that sent her flying across the clearing. Her wind was knocked out of her as she collided with the ground and rolled, only stopping when she bumped into the blunt edge of the katana she used earlier.

Mito was lying on her stomach and began to push herself up as she heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly, the Uchiha attacker stepped hard on her left hand, causing her to gasp sharply in pain as she looked up into the blood red sharingan eyes above her. The man lifted the trench knife in his right hand and dropped down to his knees, bringing the blade with him in an attempt to stab her.

However, before he could complete such a task, a hand gripped his wrist and threw him into the trees at the edge of the clearing. Seizing her moment and unaware of the identity of her savior, Mito leapt to her feet and drew the katana out of the ground before standing in a defensive position whilst ignoring the pain pulsating from the wound on her back and in her hand.

"Shinzui! You idiot!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed.

Mito glanced at the Uchiha symbol on the back of her savior and knew that she would be in for another battle, but she gasped as the man turned and looked at her.

"Izuna," she stated softly, "I thank you for saving me, but I must ask, why are you here?"

He smirked, "I thought it would be obvious. My brother has been insisting on numerous raids of the Senju anytime we had intel that stated you were here. We finally received something truthful."

Her grip tightened on the katana before her, "You should know I'm not going with you quietly."

"I expected nothing less," Izuna replied with a small smirk before dashing forward with a kunai in each hand.

* * *

Hashirama growled in frustration as he blocked another barrage of attacks from Madara before creating a wooden shield for his division and himself as the Uchihas launched a set of fireballs at them. When the barrage ended, Hashirama leapt above the shield and performed a jutsu that caused vines to emerge from the grounds beneath the Uchihas' feet and ensnare many of them. He looked over at his brother, who was engaging in battle with a pair of men before calling to him:

"Do you know where Mito is?!"

Tobirama quickly defeated his attackers and looked back at his brother, "I thought she was with you!"

Fear gripped Hashi's heart before he shouted in reply, "Find her and protect her!"

Not wanting to question his brother, Tobirama did as instructed. Madara narrowed his eyes at this sight and knew that Izuna needed to hurry up.

* * *

Mito panted heavily as she hunched her shoulders slightly while staring out at her opponent. He didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat and she was near exhaustion. Kunai and shuriken littered the forest floor while many treetops were burned and some places of the ground were now muddy patches. Mito was attempting to control her breathing so as to quell the growing panic inside of her for if Izuna was this strong, how truly powerful was Madara?

"My brother will end this attack if you come with us," Izuna stated.

The Uzumaki scoffed, "He should learn the definition of 'no'. Can't you see he is destroying his clan and these lands, Izuna?!"

The younger Uchiha sighed as he closed his eyes, "Yes, but he is still my brother, and I have my orders."

When he opened them again, Mito narrowed her eyes as she noticed that the three tomoe of his sharingan had transformed into a heavy black circle around his, now red, pupil, with three thick lines radiating outward.

"You leave me no choice, Mito-san," Izuna stated before speaking, "Tsuku-"

Abruptly a large wave of water erupted between them and washed over Izuna, breaking his concentration over the attempted Tsukuyomi and causing Mito to close her eyes and shield them. When she opened them again, she saw that Tobirama was standing between her and the young Uchiha.

Izuna smirked, "So, we meet again in battle, Tobirama. It figures that he would send you here."

"Leave Mito-san alone, Izuna. You know the Uchihas' quarrel is with the Senju, not her," the man replied.

"Be that as it may, this involves her more that she has told you or your brother. When my brother sets his eyes on something, he won't stop until he has it," Izuna replied.

"Mito," Tobirama stated before looking at her, "What does he mean?"

Before she could answer, the single note of a trumpet echoed out across the battlefield, leaving Mito and Tobirama distracted. This gave Izuna the opportunity to dash forward while performing a genjutsu aimed at Mito. When the Uzumaki woman glanced at the movement before her, her sapphire colored eyes met Izuna's spinning tomoe, causing her to collapse on the ground.

"Mito!" Tobirama exclaimed as he moved in between her and Izuna.

Her senses began to fade, as the last sight she registered was Tobirama engaging Izuna in a small skirmish before collapsing forward as well.

* * *

Madara growled in frustration as he looked over at his brother and the person he was lugging on his back, "This was the perfect chance to get her and you let her slip right through your fingers!"

Izuna shifted his shoulders as he adjusted Tobirama's weight on his back while speeding alongside his brother back towards Uchiha controlled lands, "I would have had her, brother, if he hadn't interfered."

"_Would have_ is not the same as actually capturing her!" Madara shouted back at him.

"Perhaps though, brother," Izuna stated with a calm sigh, "this situation is better. We now have a bargaining chip."

Madara smirked as he looked at his enemy's young brother with blurry sight, "Yes, perhaps indeed."

* * *

Hashirama sighed as he cradled Mito in his arms as Toka and her team surveyed the site of the battle and the surrounding area. Finally, the loyal woman returned before him and bowed slightly.

"Report," Hashirama stated as he kept his eyes trained on Mito.

"It seems that she was battling Izuna Uchiha when Tobirama arrived; the Uchiha's trademark kunais is everywhere. It seems that he was kidnapped," Toka stated.

The Senju leader sighed, "Why were they after her?"

The Senju woman shrugged lightly, "Perhaps when she awakes from this genjutsu, she can provide some insight. Take her back to the manor, Hashirama-sama. My team and I can handle the clean up. You and her father can tend to her."

Hashirama nodded and thanked the young woman before quickly heading off.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter! No reviews makes me a sad author, so please let me know what you think! Also, I will note that there are certain characters that make appearances here and, because they do, it throws the timeline out of whack. So, I will just say that, for my purposes, Sarutobi is older than the Databooks say he is. Anyway, on to the next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Mito's eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked around and found herself to be lying on her side in her bed in Hashirama's home. She turned on her back, but gasped as pain flooded her senses. Quickly, she lifted herself up into a sitting position, but gasped once again as pain erupted from her left hand. Upon looking at the bandages on her hand and feeling the tightness of bandages on her back beneath the shirt she was wearing, the memories of the previous night came back to her. Closing her eyes and running her right hand through her hair, she tried to remember more after seeing Tobirama fall before Izuna, but nothing came.

Abruptly, the door to her quarters flew open and Hashirama, Toka, and Munashii entered her room. She blinked as her father's arms flew around her before gasping as he squeezed her bandages too tightly.

"F-Father… my back," she stuttered before sighing once he released her.

"I'm sorry, Mito. I was just so worried," he replied before taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"How are you feeling, Mito-san?" Toka asked.

Mito looked up at her, "Well, aside from the pain… terrible. Hashi, the raid last night was all my fault."

The Senju leader knelt beside her bed and unwrapped her left hand. He cupped it gently before his hands began glowing with medical ninjutsu. Mito sighed as the warm relief the chakra provided filled her. Toka knelt on the bed behind Mito and pushed her shirt up slightly before removing the bandages and beginning to heal her back. Mito thanked her before looking back at Hashi.

"Hashi, didn't you hear me?" she asked.

He nodded before replying, "I did, but I don't see how it is your fault. Besides, I'm sure it wasn't. I'm more concerned about your well being and about what happened to my brother."

Mito sighed, "I remember him battling Izuna after I fell to the Uchiha's genjutsu. Before I passed out entirely, I remember him falling. If he's not here, then he must've been kidnapped."

Hashirama sighed, "It's as we feared," he and Toka stood, both of them finishing the healing treatments, "Toka, send messengers out to all of our allied clans. In three days time, we will be attacking the Uchiha in an attempt to rescue my brother and put an end to all of this nonsense."

The woman nodded before leaving the room. Mito blinked at the statement before standing, much to her father's and Hashi's protests.

"Hashi, please listen to me. This is entirely my fault and you need to understand-" Mito began before Hashirama interrupted by stating:

"That genjutsu Izuna cast on you must have been very powerful if it has confused you so. Don't worry, Mito. This will resolve itself shortly."

Hashirama bowed before leaving the room. Munashii offered to stay to help tend to her needs, but Mito dismissed her father, wishing to be alone. Once he departed as well, Mito curled up on the bed and placed her hands over her face.

_'Get up, Mito. You can't just sit here. You must do something, anything,'_ she thought to herself before lifting her head.

Quickly, she stood and dressed in her typical white kimono with green underlay. Rapidly placing her hair in her tradition two-bun style, she grabbed a cloak from inside the closet and threw it on, knowing that the journey to the Uchiha village would be a long one. Mito strode over to the window and peeked outside before slipping out of it and leaping off into the woods. Remembering the location of the Uchiha lands from the day she entered the map room, she turned in that direction and sped towards a fated encountered with Madara.

* * *

By nightfall, Mito finally spotted the Uchiha village and leapt down onto the road to approach it by walking. When she reached the entrance, the guards stepped in front of her, halting her swiftly.

"Lower your hood and state your business," a large man with a gruff voice commanded.

Mito complied and kept a straight face as the pair smirked. The smaller of the two guards stated:

"Well, well. It seems Lady Mito is turning herself over willingly."

The Uzumaki sighed, "Not quite. I do wish to speak to Madara, however."

The large man snorted, "You honestly expect us to take you there?"

She smirked, "You would want to deal with his wrath if he found out I was on his doorstep and you _didn't_ escort me to him?"

The guards stiffened at this statement before the smaller one stated, "Be that as it may, we just can't take you there."

Mito rolled her eyes, "Then step aside, and I'll find it myself."

She moved to walk past them before the pair shoved her back harshly, causing her to stumble slightly. Mito looked at them in utter shock before narrowing her eyes in suspicion as the smaller guard stepped forward and stated in a low voice:

"Look. You'll only cause trouble for that Senju we caught and yourself if you stay here any longer. And after that pointless raid and the countless others, many of us are tired of trouble. Just please, go home before anyone else sees you."

The pair of guards walked away, leaving her standing at the entrance alone. She lifted her hood and contemplated entering the village, but she knew that she would stick out like a sore thumb if she just began wandering aimlessly around. Mito, sighing in defeat turned to leave before blinking and pausing. Turning back to her right, she noticed that a bush that was beneath a large oak tree rustled. Carefully approaching, she pushed aside some branches and blinked as she saw a young Uchiha boy of about five staring up at her. Once she helped him out of the bush, she questioned:

"What's your name?"

He bit his lower lip for a moment as he glanced around before looking back up at her, "Kagami Uchiha, Lady Mito."

She smiled at him, "And what are you doing way out here?"

The messy haired boy sighed, "Well, my friends and I were playing out here earlier and I got stuck in the bush. I guess they forgot about me."

Mito blinked, "Why didn't you just call for help?"

"An Uchiha never asks for help," he replied with a pout on his face.

She chuckled at this thought before smiling, "Well, asking for help doesn't make us weak, it shows that we are intelligent enough to understand when we are in over our heads," she ruffled his hair, causing him to giggle softly before she blinked, realizing he could help her.

"Kagami, do you know where Madara-sama lives?" she asked.

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded slowly, "Yes, but I'm not supposed to go there."

"Not even if you were to help me by showing me there?" she inquired.

He bit his lip as he pondered this question before replying, "You're very nice to me, Lady Mito, but…I dunno…I would get in a lot of trouble…"

Mito pursed her lips slightly in thought before she smiled, "Here, I have an idea."

She reached inside her cloak to her hidden kunai pouch and pulled out a piece of paper and a small pencil. She quickly scribbled a series of seals on the paper before folding it into an origami bird. Upon pushing a small amount of chakra into the seals, the bird took flight and fluttered around Kagami. The boy watched in surprise and delight before the bird landed in Mito's hands.

"Kagami. How about I make a deal with you, okay? If you get me to the road that leads me to Madara's house, this little bird is yours," Mito stated.

The boy blinked before nodding quickly as he replied, "Okay! Okay! How does it work, Lady Mito?"

She smiled and placed the bird in his hands after carefully folding it for travel, "All you have to do is push a little bit of chakra in it and it flies. Can you do that?"

The boy smiled and nodded quickly before taking her by the hand and leading her into the village while he placed the paper bird in his pocket.

Once they stepped more into the center of town, Mito trailed behind Kagami a little ways so as not to draw attention. She hid in an alley when the owner of a fruit stand began to speak to the young boy as he was closing up for the night. He gave a few apples to Kagami, who kept calling him uncle before the man headed down a road that would, presumably, lead to his home. Mito stepped out from her hiding place and resumed following Kagami before stopping as the boy stopped.

"What is it?" She whispered to him before blinking as he held out the apples to her.

"I thought you might be hungry and I wanted to thank you for the bird," he stated.

She smiled and took two of the apples, leaving one for him, "But the bird was a 'thank you' to you for helping me."

He smiled, "I would've helped you anyway."

Mito laughed softly at the small Uchiha before they started walking again, both of them eating their apples. After traveling out of the center of the small town, they arrived at a narrow path that extended off of the main road. Mito discarded her apple cores, as did Kagami, before she looked down at the small boy.

"Does this lead to Madara-sama's house?" she asked.

He nodded, "Just keep walking. You'll end up in a clearing where his house is."

She smiled and rustled his hair again, "Thank you very much, Kagami."

The boy grinned broadly before running back off towards the village. Mito didn't worry too much about him for she knew that any passing Uchiha clan member would help him to his home and she had much more to worry about than a small child. She took a deep breath, lowering her hood, before walking up the path.

* * *

After stumbling around for several minutes in the dark seeing that the thick canopy above blocked out the light of the full moon, she finally breached the clearing that Kagami spoke of and stared at the home of Madara and Izuna Uchiha. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the sight she partook of seemed very fitting. The house was constructed of a dark brown wood with a pitch-black shingled roof. A large veranda surrounded the home and Mito could see that the large yard surrounding it was used as a training ground for the brothers. She shuddered slightly as she realized the house matched the darkness of Madara's heart.

Steeling her nerves, she walked to the main steps of the home and quickly ascended them before stepping in front of the blood red double doors. She lifted her hand and swiftly knocked twice before awaiting an answer. Finally, she heard footsteps from inside the home approach the door and was surprised, but relieved, to see Izuna answer the door.

"Mito," he whispered in surprise before stepping out onto the porch and shutting the door behind him, "What are you doing here?" he whispered, almost furiously as he stared at her.

"I'm here to talk to your brother," she replied calmly, looking into the eyes of the man before her being that they were the same height.

He scoffed, "Do you really think that is wise?"

"He needs to see that this venture is foolish," she stated, "Unless he wants his clan razed to the ground, he needs to release Tobirama and come to some peace agreement with the Senju."

"'Razed to the ground'?" Izuna asked, curious.

She sighed, "I shouldn't even be saying this, but the Senju are going to retaliate. They are summoning their allies now to attack the Uchiha in an attempt to rescue Tobirama."

Izuna smirked, "And you don't expect us to be ready for that? When we took your little suitor's little brother, we knew what we were doing. We'll be prepared with an equally powerful force to combat them."

Mito growled in frustration, "How can you two not see that all of this is foolish?! Just let me talk to him."

The young Uchiha sighed, "That may not be for the best, my brother hasn't been well."

"Mentally or physically? Because I could believe the former," she asked with sarcasm lacing her voice.

Izuna frowned, "The latter; sorry to disappoint you."

"Izuna, you said yourself that all of this was foolish," Mito stated.

The young man sighed, "And as I said before, he is my brother."

Mito opened her mouth to retaliate before the doors beside them flew open and they met the angry glare of Madara.

"What is all this ruck-," he began before stopping as he laid his eyes on Mito.

The Uzumaki woman briefly noted how strange it was to see either Uchiha in simple high collared shirts with plain pants instead of their elaborate armor or some type of formal wear before looking into Madara's eyes as he stated:

"Izuna, how dare you keep our guest outside for so long. Mito-san has travelled a long way to get here, no doubt, and in such a timely manner considering the condition you left her in not twenty-four hours ago."

The kunoichi sighed, "Madara, I would like to speak with you."

"Ahh," he smirked, "Of course. Come in."

He stepped aside and let her in before offering to take her cloak, which she promptly denied. Madara seemed frustrated at this as Izuna stepped inside behind them and closed the doors. The elder Uchiha led her into his study where a roaring fire from the fireplace illuminated the room brightly. Mito quickly surveyed her surroundings, noting possible escape routes should the need arise and becoming unsettled by the sight of a kunai piercing a beautifully crafted fan on the wall.

"So, Mito-san, come to make the correct choice for your husband?" Madara asked as he stood by the fireplace and looked at her with a heavily blurred and darkening vision.

"Don't play with me, Madara," she stated, "You know why I am here."

He sighed, "It's about that Senju, isn't it?"

"Yes," Mito replied, taking a step towards him, "You must release Tobirama. You have the wonderful chance to end this senseless feud between the clans. Listen to reason, Madara."

The man chuckled deeply and darkly in his throat, "A 'senseless' feud? It is hardly that. The Uchiha and Senju have always fought and they will always fight, no matter what your precious Hashirama believes. The Senju have taken everything from me!" Madara moved in close to her, "And they will pay dearly for it…" he reached up and caressed her cheek, "You can be spared the fire of hatred, you know. I will forgive you of your past transgressions if you choose me."

Mito's nose crinkled in disgust, "How dare you believe that I am so fickle in my feelings. My heart belongs to Hashirama for who could ever love the darkness that lies in your heart, Madara."

The Uchiha's mouth formed a hard line as his eyes filled with rage before he exclaimed, "You still choose him?! Then accept your fate! I won't hesitate to spill your blood. Just like I won't hesitate to spill Hashirama's blood and the blood of his brother. In fact, I might even spill yours first!"

Mito's eyes widened in horror as she whispered, "Have you really fallen so far, Madara?"

His expression softened before he cupped her face with both of his hands as he whispered with rage and affection mixing in his words, "Don't you understand that you did this to me?"

Before Mito could reply, Madara crashed his lips onto hers. The redhead stood in shock for several moments before quickly punching the Uchiha in the stomach as he ran his tongue along her lips. Once he was stunned and his lips off of hers, she performed a swift double palm strike to his chest, which knocked him back into the room with a stumbling gait.

Mito wiped her lips with the sleeve of her cloak before looking at the Uchiha, "I told you to never touch me again!"

His eyes narrowed in anger, "Leave my home. Leave my lands. If you stay here a second longer, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Just grant me permission to see that Tobirama is alive and well for myself and then I will go," she replied.

Madara began to stride towards her quickly before he punched a hole in the wall right beside her head, "Leave! Now!"

Mito never flinched at this outburst. She merely exited the room as he requested before stepping back out onto the porch of the home, slamming the door behind her. She cried out in frustration as a single tear slipped out of her eyes.

_'I failed… I failed Tobirama…I failed Hashirama…'_ she thought to herself as she began walking down the steps.

Faintly, she heard the door quietly open before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and was flabbergasted to see Izuna standing before her.

"Izuna," she whispered while wiping the tear off of her cheek, "What are you doing out here?"

He sighed and took her hand before placing a small red scroll in it, "Tobirama is in a building that we use as a clan armory and has small cells for holding prisoners. It is in the center of town and his being heavily guarded; the man in charge was once a pupil of my brother, his name is Setsuna. Give this to him. It contains my permission to see Tobirama and it will allow you to leave safely."

Mito looked at the scroll before looking back up at Izuna, "Why are you doing this?"

He sighed, "I've been thinking about your words and I realized I am growing tired of all of this."

The young woman smiled before giving Izuna a small hug, "Thank you, Izuna. You are far kinder than your brother," she released him and smirked, "That young woman, Sasshi, that Madara told me you're after, would be very lucky to have you as a husband."

A faint blush, visible in the moonlight, ghosted Izuna's cheeks, "I can't believe he told you that, but thank you."

Mito smiled, "I hope that when all of this is over that we can be friends."

The young man smiled slightly before nodding once. This garnered a small smile from Mito before she quickly headed back towards the village.

Izuna watched the young Uzumaki leave before he chuckled and shook his head, still in disbelief over his brother's revelations to her before mounting the stairs once more. Inside his home, he heard an anguished cry from Madara's room and quickly ran towards it. When he entered, he found his brother curled up on the floor.

"Brother!" He exclaimed before kneeling next to Madara, "What's wrong?"

The older Uchiha panted, "It's these damnable eyes. I'm nearly blind now. I can't succeed if I'm surrounded by darkness."

Izuna sighed, "Don't worry brother, we'll find a way to stop this."

Madara looked in his brother's direction, only able to see the glow of Izuna's sharingan through the blackness, "Yes…a way to stop this…forgive me, brother…I believe I already have."

Before the young Uchiha could react, he found his right sharingan being plucked out of his skull by Madara. He covered the gaping, bleeding socket where his eye once was as he screeched in pain. Madara moved for his brother's left eye.

* * *

Mito had already returned to the village when Madara stole the first of Izuna's eyes. She quickly strode to the heavily guarded building her and Kagami and passed by earlier from the opposite side of the street. Standing in front of the entrance was a very young man, a teenager even, with messy hair, a brown face guard on the right side of his face and a large sword strapped over his back over a high collared shirt and shinobi pants. Assuming him to be Setsuna Uchiha, she approached him, noticing that the other Uchiha guards where tensing up and moving for their weapons at the sight of her.

"Mito-san," the young man mused with a cocky attitude, "I have orders to capture you on sight if you are seen."

She smirked at him and held out the red scroll to him, "Interesting, however, I have orders from Izuna Uchiha that grants me permission to see Tobirama Senju and then leave these lands peacefully."

Setsuna quirked an eyebrow at this before opening the scroll and reading over it, "And how do I know you didn't just fake this?"

"I'm sure you can tell that that is, indeed, Izuna-san's handwriting," she stated.

"And if I can't?" he replied with a smirk as a few of the Uchiha guards stepped towards her.

She sighed, "Look, I don't have all night. Either you realize you're toying with me and let me see Tobirama or you head up to Madara's home and bother him at this hour just to verify some insignificant orders. I'm sure he would love to be awakened from a peaceful slumber for that."

"Fine," Setsuna sighed as he put the scroll in his belt before turning and stepping inside.

Mito gave a sigh of relief and followed him inside. He led her down the hallway before opening a door that revealed four cells in a room. The first three were empty; the last held Tobirama.

"I will be right outside this door. If anything suspicious occurs, I will be in here before you can count to 'one' and you will be in a cell before you can count to 'two.' Got it?" he asked.

She nodded before walking down the hallway and standing before the cell. Tobirama, stripped down to his shirt and pants and wearing chakra blocking seals on his wrists, looked up at the visitor before his eyes widened in shock.

"Mito?! What on Earth are you doing here?!" he exclaimed as he drew her into the best hug that they could manage.

Mito sighed as they released, "I came to see if I couldn't manage your release. I'm sorry, but it seems Madara is set on fighting."

The man forced a smile and laugh, "When is he not?"

"Oh, Tobi," she stated, "I'm so sorry."

The man sighed, "It's not your fault, Mito."

"But it is, Tobi. It is," she replied as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She sighed, "My father didn't 'accidentally' overlook your and Hashi's requests to meet with him and me. During the weeks that we received your requests, my father was more concerned with the fact that the suitor I was entertaining might have been the one I was going to wed. So, why should he have worried about scheduling another meeting with a potential suitor if I was going to receive a marriage proposal? The problem is, that suitor was Madara Uchiha. The day before you two arrived, he destroyed something precious to me and I harshly rejected him. It seems, now, that he is obsessed with having me as his wife."

Tobirama listened carefully before chuckling, "Oh, Mito, and what basis do you have for this belief?"

The kunoichi looked him dead in the eyes, "Several things, actually. First, just now he forcefully kissed me in some fit of affection and rage. Secondly, I ask that you recall something. In the raids that occurred by the Uchiha clan between Hashirama's return and my arrival, did they always occur after some other convoy of people arrived in your village?"

"Well, yes, but that was for supplies. And he kissed you?" Tobirama asked, growing furious.

"Don't worry, I hit him quite hard for doing that," this relaxed him as she continued, "Instead of looking at it as a supply raid, think about it like this, his spies thought I had arrived in the village instead of merchants or other clan leaders. He was coming to kidnap me. And what was about to happen when you saved me?"

Tobirama's eyes widened in realization, "Izuna was going to kidnap you instead of me."

Mito nodded, "Yes. So, don't you see? All of this _is_ my fault."

The young Senju sighed, "While you may play a part in this conflict, don't take all of the blame. The Uchiha and the Senju have always fought, and this fighting would have eventually come to a head like it is now. You are not to blame."

"But, you were captured protecting me, Tobi. I feel terrible for this and if you die, I won't get a chance to repay my debt to you," her eyes watered slightly, "And I don't want Hashi hating me for this."

Tobirama chuckled as he cupped her cheek gently, "I have seen the way my brother looks at you and have heard how he talks about you. He could never hate you. Besides, if my life is the price for seeing that my brother is finally happy, well, then it is an honor. I am in debt to _you_, Mito, for making him so happy. I would have enjoyed being there for you two."

Mito smiled, "He proposed, you know, at the festival."

"I hoped he would," Tobirama replied, he patted her cheek gently, "You would have been a wonderful sister."

The Uzumaki woman gave a choked laugh through the sadness welling inside her, "Thank you, Tobirama. I promise I will find a way to save you; I promise. Hashirama isn't the only one that deserves happiness. You have Toka, remember?"

He nodded, "I know, and I hope you can, but if not, don't be filled with regret, okay?"

She nodded and hugged him once more before Setsuna entered and escorted her out of the building. Dejected and regretting that she ever even came to the Uchiha territory in the first place, she lifted the hood of her cloak once more before leaping off towards Senju territory.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

In the wee hours of the following morning, Mito arrived back at Hashirama's home, tired and crestfallen. She had no sooner stepped on the porch than the front door burst open and Hashirama and Munashii stepped out to speak to her, as if they had been watching for her.

"Mito Uzumaki, where have you been?!" her father shouted at her as he approached her, "Hashirama-sama has been sending out search parties all night looking for you!"

"I'm fine, Father," Mito replied, blatantly ignoring his questions, before she hugged Hashirama tightly as she spoke to him, "I went to speak with Madara. I tried to convince him to release Tobirama. He's expecting the raid that you are planning."

Hashirama hugged her tightly in return as he listened to her before sighing, "I thank you for what you did. It was terribly dangerous and you had me worried senseless, but I still thank you."

Munashii stared at their exchange in surprise before smiling despite the circumstances. He was still unaware of their engagement, but expected it to be so due to their display. In light of everything, he was relieved and very happy for his daughter.

Mito nodded before looking up at Hashirama, "I saw Tobirama; he's fine, in a cell, but fine regardless. Based on what I can infer from my conversations with Izuna and Madara, they won't execute him until the day of the skirmish. I assume they will meet the Senju on some battlefield, instead, and execute him there as the first Senju blood split."

"I feared as much," Hashirama sighed, "Mito, if you wish to rest, please go ahead. A few clan leaders will be arriving later and, based on your history with many of them, I can't imagine you would want to meet them anytime soon."

"Not if I don't have to," Mito replied with a half-hearted chuckle before heading inside to bath, eat, and rest.

* * *

The two days later, Madara stood before the Uchiha clan, admiring the armed forces with his new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He took a despicable chance when he took Izuna's eyes, but the reward was worth it: he was no longer going blind and his new abilities were incredible. He looked to his right as Tobirama was dragged onto the small stage next to him. With everything in place, he faced the army once more and spoke:

"Clansmen! Today, we rid the world of the Senju clan and his notion of peace through unity! We are the rightful rulers of these shinobi lands and, with the Senju out of the way, nothing will stop us from achieving this goal! This dawn shall be a red one and the grounds of the battlefield will be turned red with their split blood! And his blood," he lifted Tobirama up by the hair, "Hashirama's own brother, will be the first blood split!"

The Uchihas erupted into cheers and applause as they praised their leader or, more likely, applauded him out of fear. However, one young woman, standing it in the front, did not cheer for she hated the man before her for killing Izuna.

* * *

Hashirama stepped out on the terrace of his home and overlooked his clans and his allies, all armed and ready to fight for him. He smiled at this and glanced back inside and sighed as he saw Mito merely watching. She had told him that she would not partake in the bloodshed, that it was senseless and there had to be another way. Of course, there wasn't another way; they both knew that. The Senju leader turned back to face the shinobi before him and he smiled:

"My Brothers and Sisters of the Senju! My Brothers and Sisters in Arms! Today, we fight to save our world from collapse! It is time to end this era of warring clans and begin a-new so our children and our children's children may live in peace! Our only obstacle to this goal is the Uchiha clan, who has raided our villages, killed our innocents, and now, has taken my brother. We fight to save my brother. We fight to protect our lands. We fight for peace on this bloody morning!"

The army lifted their swords and weapons of choice and cheered their proud commander before following him as he leapt off towards the plains between the Senju and Uchiha territory where the battle would occur.

* * *

Mito, feeling suffocated by the implications of her decisions and the history of the Senju and Uchiha, fled the manor shortly after Hashirama and his army left. She found solace when she arrived at a clearing in the forest where a large river flowed through the center. She found a fairly large tree near the riverbank and sat beneath it, feeling as if she could imagine was home again in Uzushiogakure here. Drawing her knees into her chest, she rested her chin atop them while wrapping her arms around her legs. She stared out across the water for a moment before closing her eyes.

_'Oh, Mother… I wish you were here. You would know what to do. You could guide me. I fear that I am about to lose everything I care for… and the man I love. I feel so lost. Please, please help me.'_

She lifted her head and sighed as she noticed the sky beginning to lighten, signaling that sunrise was fast approaching. Mito stood and approached the water, watching the gentle current of the river as it flowed into the inland regions of the world. Suddenly, she noticed that something was floating in the water. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion as this something was pushed towards the bank by a quick appearing, then disappearing, whirlpool. When it nestled in the bank, Mito knelt down and drew it from the water and gasped sharply. The obsidian hilt and sheath was decorated delicately with silver swirls and when she slightly unsheathed the blade, she found that, just above the hilt, the Uzumaki symbol lay embedded in the sword in gold.

_'My mother's family katana… I threw this away though… but now, it's here,'_ she thought before looking towards the sky. She realized that she still had enough time to reach the battlegrounds before sunrise. Quickly tying the untouched, pristine blade to her hip, she leapt off towards the plains. _'Thank you, Mother. Thank you. I know what I must do now. I have found my way again. I know that I can stop this.'_

* * *

The young Uzumaki woman panted heavily as she stood in an enormous tree that marked the end of the forest of the Senju lands and overlooked the plains claimed by the Uchiha. She watched as the last of both armies filed into place before Madara Uchiha strolled arrogantly to the center grounds between the two forces. Tobirama was being drug behind him by two Uchihas and he looked a little abused. Mito clenched her jaw in anger as she saw this for she knew that Madara must have done this after she had left. Hashirama began to step forward before Madara cried out:

"One more step, Hashirama, and your brother meets his premature end before the sunrise!"

This caused the older Senju to stop and glance to the horizon, knowing that the sun would break the line at any moment. Mito, seeing that she didn't have much time, leapt down from the tree and dashed forward. The sun broke the skyline, flooding the valley with orange light. Tobirama was pushed to his knees before Madara, facing Hashirama with a stoic expression, as the pair of Uchihas who had drug him there retreated back to the lines. Mito began weaving in and out of the Senju army, cries of shock rising from those she ran past or bumped into, drawing the attention of a curious Hashirama and Tobirama. Madara, ignoring these cries, unsheathed a katana from his belt. Hashirama returned his attention to the sight before him and felt his fists tightened as he began to wait for the perfect moment to strike. Mito broke through the front lines and dashed pasted Hashirama in a blur, stunning her fiancé with her speed as she moved towards Madara and Tobirama. The Uchiha leader touched the blade to the younger Senju's neck before lifting the sword above his head to perform a downward slice to behead the young man. The blade began to fall; Mito unsheathed her katana; Tobirama shut his eyes and inhaled, expecting that breath to be his last.

The piercing, metallic clatter of blades clashing echoed throughout the soon-to-be battlefield. Tobirama's eyes flew open and he turned his head to his left and blinked as he saw Mito standing there, holding off Madara's katana as the woman stared down the Uchiha's glare. In a quick twirl of her blade, she disarmed Madara by sending his sword flying to her right, which embedded itself deep into the soft earth.

"You! You insolent woman!" Madara shouted at her as he clenched his fists.

"This has to stop," she calmly replied as she used the blade to free Tobirama of his bindings before sheathing the sword.

Tobirama took this chance and returned to the Senju lines to equip himself in whatever armor and with whatever weapons the army could spare, believing all hell was to about to break loose. Hashirama, however, strode over slowly before stopping several yards behind Madara and Mito. The Uzumaki woman narrowed her eyes as she looked into Madara's activated Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before she gasped.

"Those eyes… they aren't yours, are they?" she asked in a soft whisper and realized, in horror, as Izuna was nowhere to be found.

Madara merely smirked, "The price of victory is paid by the blood of my brother. My vision has been restored anew and my strength has increased tenfold. Do you honestly think you can stop me? I will kill every last one of you."

Mito inhaled sharply before closing her eyes, "Killing your own family, to obtain new powers… whatever victory you may achieve will only be tainted by this murder."

The man chuckled darkly, "It will be a victory nonetheless, especially when I rid the world of the Senju and of the Uzumaki."

"Rid the world of us?" Mito asked incredulously as she gazed at the Uchiha, "You won't even walk off of this battlefield if you fight."

Madara snarled in rage at such an insult before tackling the woman to the ground. Mito's eyes flew open in shock as she dodged one of Madara's punches before blocking another and attempting to throw him off of her. She rolled them over before she began punching down at Madara like he had done to her. He merely blocked and dodged as she had done before stunning her with a jab to the ribs and rolling them over once more. Mito thrust the heel of her hand caught his chin, causing his teeth to clatter as he smacked her across the face. Suddenly, Hashirama pulled Madara off of her and pushed the Uchiha slightly back. This caused both sides of the army to bellow with cries of war and begin to advance.

The young redhead jumped up before shouting, "Stop this!" Her cheek was already beginning to redden from Madara's blow.

The throngs of Senjus and Uchihas on either side of the field halted in their tracks. Mito looked at a shocked Hashirama a few yards to her left before looking at a disheveled Madara on her right.

"Stop this," she reiterated in a softer tone, "This quarrel that has occurred for centuries must stop. This feud only breeds pain and suffering; only incurs loss and hatred. It's tiring and it is wasteful. The talent and youth of so many shinobi that have died continuing this war of hatred that began between the Sage's two sons is a waste! Can't all of you see that this war will never end unless you decide to end it?"

She looked at Madara before looking at Hashirama once more, "Peace cannot be achieved through acts of such horrid violence," she looked to Madara, "And a peace that is built on a foundation of bloodshed and hate is only temporary," she sighed, "I cannot stand alone in my attempt to bring peace between you two. Although I am strong, I am still a woman and history isn't kind to its recording of the deeds of women for it tends to leave them out." She walked over to Madara and took his hand before pulling him, reluctantly, closer to Hashirama before she took the Senju's hand and clasped them together with her own. "While it forgets the women who help shape it, it remembers the men who define it. You two have the glorious chance to define history; to make it so that there is finally peace between the Senju and the Uchiha; to make it so that these raging fires are quelled. But only you two can make this decision," she removed her hands, revealing that their hands were joined in a handshake.

Both sides of shinobi watched carefully as the two leaders stared one another down. Suddenly, a young Uchiha kunoichi, whose dark brown hair was tied up in a bun with soft features gracing her face but hardened eyes, stepped forward and sheathed her dual short swords. She looked to Madara with deep hatred before looking at Mito. The Uzumaki blinked for seeing her weapon of choice and the hatred she bore towards the Uchiha leader made her realize that it was Sasshi, the young woman that Izuna loved. The kunoichi looked back at her brethren before marching across the battlefield and standing with the Senju. As quickly as Sasshi had joined them, the two guards from the night Mito arrived in the Uchiha village along with several others began to cross the battle. One by one, the members of the Uchiha clan showed that they, too, were tired of all of the senseless fighting; that they, too, wanted peace. Madara looked at each one of them with rage and disdain before looking back at Hashirama and then sighing, his face becoming a blank slate of no emotion.

"Perhaps, Mito-san is right. I cannot fight the wishes of my people," he stated, although Mito detected a hint of malice.

Hashirama smiled, "Don't worry. Your clan will have an equal place amongst us all."

The Uchiha nodded curtly before freeing his hand of Hashirama's grip. The Senju leader turned to face the numerous shinobi behind him while Mito stepped up to his left side and Madara stood on his right.

"Rejoice! For today, we have finally achieved peace throughout our lands. Tonight, we will celebrate this momentous victory!" He exclaimed to the cheers of the joined armies.

Mito smiled at her love before glancing at Madara. Although he, outwardly, put on an air of acceptance, his eyes told a different story: his eyes showed all the hatred that his heart still bore for the Senju and for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! A big thanks to Starsaphire for reviewing! I hope you get better soon! Now, on with the story!  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or its characters, just those of my own design.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

In one month's time, the village that Hashirama dreamed of was well under way in construction. With all of the clans coming together in the existing Senju village, it was beginning to grow at an exponential rate due to the fact that many clans were building new little alcoves in the forest for their own clans to remain separated; old habits die hard.

On this day, the citizens of the new country were gathering at Hashirama's home for the final peace treaty signing: the accord between the Senju and Uchiha. Also, in attendance, was the new daimyo of the land of give the country a name and declare a leader of the shinobi village.

The elderly daimyo stood on the veranda of the home in the middle of Hashirama and Madara. To Hashirama's left stood Tobirama followed by Mito and Toka while on Madara's right stood Setsuna and a few other Uchiha advisors; the absence of Izuna still saddening Mito. The two leaders stepped forward to the daimyo and signed the large scroll before him before shaking hands to the cheers of the many clans.

Upon lifting his hands, the daimyo quelled the applause and spoke, "My countrymen. Today, we can celebrate as the breach between these two warring clans can heal and bring peace to our lands in order to form a country that unities peoples of many clans. Clans, that I have seen, have passion and courage, which is why I deem our country to be 'The Land of Fire' to remind us of the will that burns inside us. A will and strength that I first recognized in Hashirama Senju, when he first approached me with the idea of peace," he turned to the Senju leader, "This is why I bequeath to him the title of Shodai Hokage to lead the shinobi village that serves as the heart and power of our great nation: Konohagakure, a name to honor its strong Senju roots! A selection I hope you all support!"

The crowd, once again, erupted into a round of applause and shouts of approval. Mito could only smile in pride, as she knew her lover's dreams were coming true. She watched as Hashirama lifted his hand to silence the crowd to speak:

"Thank you, Lord Daimyo. I, humbly, accept this title and promise to lead justly and with honor," this only served to rejuvenate the crowd, causing Hashirama to silence them again, "and, I would like to take this opportunity to make another announcement," he motioned a confused Mito forward whose hand Hashirama took as he stated, "Amongst all of the preparations for this day and construction in the village, we haven't found time to announce the most momentous of all news," he turned to the audience, "Mito Uzumaki has blessed me with two gifts. The first is an official treaty between the Uzumaki and all allies to the Senju. The second is her hand in marriage!"

The spectators cheered loudly, none more loudly than Mito's father and his escorts from Uzushiogakure. Mito blushed lightly as she smiled at the many clans, and the multiple leaders and heirs she recognized, before blinking in surprise as Hashirama turned her and captured her in a kiss. This caused many members of the crowd to cheer and shout before the pair separated, leaving Mito blushing more deeply. Hashirama chuckled down at her, causing her to laugh softly in reply. Movement behind Hashirama caught her attention and when she looked behind him, her eyes met the enraged gaze of Madara Uchiha. This shocked her to her core, leaving her deaf to the rest of Hashirama's speech. She was pulled from her daze when she felt someone taking her hand and was surprised to see it was Madara himself.

"Let me be the first to congratulate the happy couple," he bowed slightly before them both and placed a delicate, but cold kiss on Mito's hand.

She shuddered slightly at this and watched him leave before turning her attention to the stream of people that were moving to congratulate her and Hashirama while administering apologies to the clan leaders and their sons where appropriate. However, Madara's final gaze to her left her chilled to the core.

* * *

That evening, while Mito and Hashirama were beginning to make plans for the wedding, which would occur in six months time, Madara called the shinobi of the Uchiha clan to a meeting.

"Brothers and Sisters! We cannot stand for this!" Madara exclaimed to the confused gazes of his comrades, "Can you all not see that we are becoming subjugated to those wretched Senju? This is what we fought against! This is not what we want! How can they expect us to submit and accept this form of payment for putting down our weapons? We must rise up and take what is ours! The Uchiha should be the leaders of their precious village!"

"Enough, Madara!" a woman in the front row cried out.

Many of the Uchiha gasped as Sasshi stepped forward, "Enough of this, Madara. Why can you not just accept this peace? Our clan is now in a position where it can flourish and grow and, in time, we might have a chance a leading this village if we can prove ourselves worthy."

He scoffed her statements, "You speak of throwing away the sacrifices of all those who died to claim our right to rule! Think of your father, your brothers; think of Izuna!"

"He would feel shame and pity for you, Madara!" Sasshi cried out in retort, "Izuna did not want the fighting to continue!"

Suddenly, Madara descended upon her while producing a kunai from inside his clothes, which was stabbed through her heart. Sasshi's eyes widened as she felt her body growing numb.

Madara smirked, "Izuna would pity you for falling to those Senju."

Sasshi smiled slightly as she choked out her last words, "When I see him again, unlike you, I will ask him…"

The Uchiha leader snarled and threw her limp body into one of the walls of the meeting hall. A few shinobi moved to her side and bowed their heads as they confirmed she was dead.

"See what happens when you let the poisonous ideas of the Senju into your head?!" Madara shouted.

"Your ideas are poison!" a voice called out.

"You killed her in cold blood, Madara!" another called.

"We want this peace!" a third cried.

The young man stared incredulously at the clan that had followed him so loyally for so long as they all began to stand up to him. The shinobi who had moved to Sasshi's side picked up her corpse and began carrying it out of the meeting hall in the tradition that befitted a shinobi who had fallen on the battlefield. Madara watched as his clansmen turned and followed the young woman's body out, leaving him alone in the room.

"Fine…" he whispered in the emptiness, "Fine… if you won't help me… I'll settle this myself."

He returned to his home, gathered his belongings, and left his clan behind as his home burned in the fire he started.

* * *

Months later, Mito sighed as her eyes fluttered open as the soft light of the sun broke through the curtains of her room, awakening her from her deep slumber. She rose up in her bed and stretched before climbing out to dress for the day. Today was very special for she was finalizing the last of the wedding plans for the ceremony in two weeks time. If asked, she would deny that she was nervous about the day itself and that was true for the nervousness she felt wasn't from her upcoming nuptials, but from this overwhelming sense of dread she felt concerning Madara. It had upset her deeply when she had heard that he abandoned the village simply because she wasn't sure what type of vengeance he would try an exact. The young woman simply shook these thoughts from her head as she tied her obi around her waist. She knew everything would be fine in the end; or so she hoped, because she couldn't deny that her uneasiness was particularly high today.

After several minutes of getting dressed and straightening the covers on her bed, Mito departed the place she had called home for over half a year once she did not find Hashirama or Tobirama on the grounds. Strolling leisurely along the forest path to the village, she mentally reviewed the list of things she had to accomplish today, the most important being her final kimono fitting and selecting the menu for the small reception afterwards. Upon entering the village, she nodded to any citizen that gave a hello and stopped to converse shortly with those who stopped.

She was conversing with a woman from the Sarutobi clan when she suddenly stopped. A wave of dark chakra swept over her, which made her mouth dry.

"Lady Mito, are you okay?" the young woman asked, growing heavily concerned before the sound of a loud explosion ripped through the area.

Many citizens screamed at the sound while others simply looked in the direction of the blast. Shinobi began to head in the direction, prompting Mito to follow despite the growing sickness she felt. When she arrived at the location, she found that the destruction was limited to a few unfinished homes, but this was not what shocked her.

Standing in a large tree on the edge of the ring of fire was Madara Uchiha, who was smirking down at her.

"Mito!" Hashirama called from behind her and she turned to see the Senju brothers arrive at the site.

"Ah! So wonderful of you to finally join us, Hashirama!" the Uchiha called maniacally down to them.

The Hokage looked up at his former enemy and replied, "How good to see you again, Madara. But tell me, what brings you back and in such a destructive way?"

The man chuckled darkly, "I am here to destroy precious village unless you hand power over to the Uchiha, to whom it rightfully belongs."

"Madara," Hashirama sighed, "It was not my decision to make myself the leader of these people. You know that."

"You Senju have taken everything from me!" Madara snarled back before regaining his composure, "Choose, Hashirama. The destruction of Konoha or your power."

The Shodai Hokage's mouth formed a thin line as he stared down the Uchiha.

"Or," Madara began once again as he leapt down to stand a few feet from the trio, "there is another way," he looked at Mito, "You can end all of this, Mito. I swear on my clan's name that all of this will end, if you come with me and be mine."

The Uchiha extended his hand to Mito who stared down at it before cringing and stepping closer to Hashirama before she stated, "I have told you before to get out, to leave. I ask you do it again."

Madara's fingers curled into a fist as his eyes darkened, his lips forming a slight frown, "Fine then, just know you brought all of this on these people."

He reached back to grab the large gunbai strapped to his back before his arm was stopped by a firm grip on his elbow. Mito wasn't even sure when Hashirama had moved, but was surprised to see that he was the one stopping Madara.

"If you want power, Madara, then you will fight me for the title. You will leave the others out of this," the Senju growled darkly to the Uchiha before him.

"A battle to the end," Madara smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

In a quick flash, the pair disappeared, leaving many of the shinobi in dismay. Mito turned to Tobirama and asked in a slight panic:

"Where are they going?"

The younger Senju brother sighed, "Far from the village, I'm sure. This battle will get ugly; Hashirama doesn't want the village to be harmed," he turned to Mito, "Find something to distract yourself with; there's nothing more we can do now."

She watched as Tobirama dismissed the gathered shinobi before returning to oversee the construction of a Shinobi Academy, leaving her standing there amongst the ashes.

* * *

Mito moved through the village, quelling the questions and concerns of several villagers. As the day progressed and the sky began to darken due to growing storm clouds, Mito grew heavily concerned. The pair had been battling for nearly the whole day; she knew it had to be drawing to a close for better or worse. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks as an orchid blossom suddenly drifted down in front of her. It landed on the ground briefly before being caught up in a strong gale of wind. She watched it being pulled away and being torn in the wind before gasping:

"Hashirama."

The young Uzumaki woman leapt up into the tree tops and leapt back towards the ruins from Madara's entrance, hoping to gain a sense of direction from there. When she arrived, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to clear her mind to focus. However, she didn't have to do much for a wave of pure evil and hatred swept over her. The whole area grew silent as this dark chakra flooded the village. Mito's eyes flew open for she had only felt a chakra like this once before, when her father had sealed the monster plaguing the Senju clan. Even then, it wasn't as strong as now and she feared this chakra belonged to a powerful and legendary demon. Finding her bearings, she headed towards the battle.

* * *

A loud roar pierced the sky as the Kyuubi fought, on Madara's orders, against the large pillars of wood that Hashirama created to attack him. His powerful strikes and slashes tore through the strong wood like butter as Hashirama continued to try and subdue the demon. Madara, seeing that Hashirama was withstanding the barrage better than he expected, leapt atop the beast's head and commanded it, through his connect via the sharingan, to deliver a finishing blow.

The Kyuubi, obeying its master, reared up and rapidly created a large, swirling bijudama before falling forward and launching the energy ball at the first Hokage. Hashirama, not missing a beat, quickly created a reinforced dome of wood to shield himself from the blast.

The ball collided with the timber and began drilling away at it, but the strong oak would not yield. Hashirama closed his eyes and focused his energy as he manipulated the dome, causing it to throw the bijudama against the landscape, creating a massive explosion that created a connection between the valley and a large lake that was fed by one of the many rivers of the Land of Fire. Water began rushing down into the groove created by the ball as Hashirama prepared to break Madara's connection to the Kyuubi before subduing both.

Mito flinched at the sound of the explosion before feeling the vibrations through the tree she was perched in. Fearing the worst, she broke through the tree line and gaped at the destruction these two men had produced. A vicious howl broke her thoughts, leading her to move quickly from her position so she could gaze down into the valley below. Her eyes fell on the Kyuubi, realizing that was the source of the sickening chakra she had felt, and feared for Hashirama's life. She witnessed as Hashirama pulled an orange chakra-like substance from both Madara and the Kyuubi before realizing that the Uchiha himself had been controlling the beast and, while Madara no longer had a powerful tool at his disposal, Mito knew that Hashirama was about to experience a terrible dilemma: defeat Madara and defeat the Kyuubi so the beast did not attack the village.

_"A daughter lost to the pages of history…. Longevity…. the masterful use of seals…we are the perfect people for creating seals to contain tailed beasts and… contain them within ourselves…"_

"_And has that ever been used?"_

"_No…. but, I hope that whichever Uzumaki is required to test this legend proves it to be true…"_

Mito's eyes widened as her memory of her first meeting with Hashirama flooded her mind. She, suddenly, realized everything: the reason for the powerful seal she had created, her fuinjutsu talents, and her feelings of having a greater purpose. She knew what she had to do.

Mito leapt down near Hashirama and began to flash through hand signs. She ignored Hashirama's cries of protest and Madara's cries of rage as the diamond on her forehead began to glow. Designs began to pour out of the seal and decorated her forehead and the sides of her face with swirls before she began to focus this stored chakra on the new seals she was creating. While Hashirama's wooden vines tried to contain the Kyuubi as he also fought off Madara, Mito slammed an open palm down onto the ground, placing a circular set of seals around her hand.

Swiftly, intricate seals raced out from the circle and towards the Kyuubi where, upon reaching the great beast, they began to race up his appendages and wrap around his body. The monster produced a harsh cry followed by a menacing growl as the seals tightened around his body. Mito looked down and could tell that the seals had, also, traced their way up her arms and legs and she knew that there was no going back now.

"Mito, no!" Hashirama cried out to her as he watched her lift her hand off of the circular ground seal in one swift, fluid motion. He had realized what she was attempting and feared it would take her life.

The kunoichi's action caused the seal chains to real in towards the circle like one would reel in a fighting fish hooked on a fishing line and when one of the beast's mighty claws barely touched the ring, he found that he was quickly drawn in to Mito's body where large and numerous torii pinned him against a massive earthen ball.

_**"Damn you, woman!"**_ he snarled out as he tried to struggle.

Mito closed her eyes and lowered her arm as she seals on her body disappeared and the patterns on her forehead and by her eyes retreated back into the diamond seal.

"Kyuubi," she spoke softly to the beast inside her, "I am Mito Uzumaki and I will be your host. If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. So, stay tranquil deep inside of me."

When she opened her eyes, Mito suddenly felt very drained for she didn't anticipate how consuming the sealing would be. Her vision began to darken as Madara and Hashirama continued to clash around her before she collapsed into total darkness.

Madara, seeing Mito faint from her strain, dashed forward in an attempt to kill her or kidnap her, whichever presented itself first, for his rage was taking hold of him completely. Hashirama, feeling rejuvenated because of Mito's sacrifice and concerned for her safety, moved and blocked Madara.

"This ends, now," he stated menacingly as he stared into the Uchiha's eyes.

The storm that had been brewing overhead finally unleashed its fury. It began as a soft drizzle before becoming an all out downpour onto the battlefield below.

* * *

Mito's eyes fluttered open as she felt drops of rain kiss her cheeks. Her head was pounding as the Kyuubi struggled against his bonds, but a sharp command from her silenced him. She stood as the rain began to fall more furiously and blinked the water from her vision before looking around. She didn't see anyone and she had no idea what the outcome of the battle was.

Nearly frantic, she began searching through the rubble and around the quickly swelling river that would soon become a permanent part of this landscape. Finally, after several minutes of searching, she spied a man lying near a boulder. Moving to the mystery person's side, she knelt next to them before rolling the person on their back and sighed when she gazed into the cold stare of Madara.

She brushed some stray hair out of his face before wiping some mud from his forehead then shut his eyes as she whispered:

"Oh, Madara, I'm sorry for all of this. Sorry that this had to end this way," she closed her eyes, "but I knew of the darkness inside you and I knew there was nothing I could ever do to tame it. I am sad that I had to see it consume you and I am sad that the consumption cost you your life," she opened her eyes once more, "Goodbye… my friend."

Mito leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Madara's forehead before quickly standing and looking around once more, now growing concerned for Hashirama; for, if Madara was dead, what shape was he in?

"Hashirama?" she called out over the sound of the storm, "Hashi?" she cried again, fear gripping her.

To her relief, a groan reached her ears and she moved in the direction that the noise had come from, "Hashirama?!" she shouted again.

"Mito…" a weak voice answered.

She arrived at a large construct of oak and poplar and found Hashirama to be nestled inside it. After she knelt beside him, she smiled and stated:

"Thank Kami I found you; I feared… after seeing Madara… that you…"

Hashirama looked at her, "Madara is dead?"

She nodded, "Yes. You did it; you defended the village and… you protected me."

"No," he replied as he reached up and began caressing her cheek, "You protected me. If you hadn't sealed the Kyuubi… I would probably be the one that is dead…"

She smiled and nuzzled into the warmth of his hand before leaning down and kissing him deeply. When they broke the kiss, they hugged on another tightly.

"I would gladly do it again if it meant that I can spend every day with you," Mito whispered in her fiancé's ear.

Hashirama smiled, "And I would fight every man to the death who threatened to take you from me."

They smiled at one another and shared another kiss before Mito helped Hashirama stand, his strength quickly returning due to his healing abilities. The storm broke and sunlight began to peek through the clouds as they stepped out of the makeshift lean-to and gazed out at the destruction.

"What's next, Hashi?" Mito asked as she looked at him.

The Hokage sighed, "First, I would say we retrieve Madara's body for him to still have a proper burial in Konoha. A shinobi of his caliber deserves as much."

The jinchuriki nodded, "I agree. He's over there," she pointed in that direction, now realizing that she had a clear line of sight to that area before she gasped, "No."

"Hmm?" Hashirama hummed before blinking and following after Mito as she dashed over to the area she had motioned towards.

"It can't be…" Mito whispered as she gazed down on the spot where Madara's body had laid, "He's gone."

Hashirama stared at Mito, "The dead don't get up and walk off, Mito." He chuckled a bit.

The Uzumaki looked at him with fear-filled, humorless eyes, "But what if he wasn't dead?"

"But, you saw it with your own eyes," Hashirama replied.

Mito nodded, "That I did, but…" she looked back down to the ground, "what if I was wrong?"

Hashirama sighed before pulling her close into a hug, "The new river has risen a great deal; his body could have been washed away."

"That would be the case," Mito looked up at him, "If the river had reached this spot, but I can still see where I knelt. Hashi, he must still be alive."

The Hokage sighed, "Then we must warn the villagers; prepare ourselves in case he tries to attack again."

Mito shook her head furiously in reply, "No. You mustn't do that. I fear, that any sparks of hate that still linger with the Uchiha might grow if they discover that their former leader survived this battle. A vast majority will gain inner peace if they learn of his death. We can still prepare for an attack, but hide the true reason. You know how other countries are catching on to the village system. It would be very believable if you claimed you wanted to defend us from invasions."

Hashirama smiled at her, "You always seem to think of everything; perhaps you should be the Hokage instead of me."

"In time," Mito chuckled, "a woman may assume the title, but I am not sure that time is now."

The man smiled before cupping her cheek, "How do you feel about all of this? Madara, the battle, the Kyuubi, everything…"

The woman sighed, "Troubled. Concerned. Tired. The Kyuubi will not break free under any foreseeable circumstance; the seal is strong, but untested, so we will work out things as we go along. Madara worries me… the battle worried me…. And the future frightens me, Hashi."

"Don't worry; as long as we have one another, we can face it," he replied before they shared a kiss.


	11. Epilogue

Hello everyone! Yes, this is the final chapter. However, I do have a Maito Gai love story outlined and the idea for a Kakashi/Rin one-shot. Unfortunately, I won't get to actually write on them, so it could be until December/January before you see anything new out of me. A big thanks to **monster420**, **the Composcreator,** and **Starsaphire** for reviewing! Keep them coming and, please, enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**Epilogue**

In two weeks time, Mito and Hashirama exchanged vows, binding them to one another forever in love. Their wedding was perfect and their reception went off without any issues. Everyone was just so excited to be having a celebration without the fear of war lingering over their heads.

That evening, in the same home they had always stayed in but truly alone now that Tobirama had moved in with Toka, they sorted through their gifts together. Mito picked up the last of the items, a thin box that was nearly a foot long. Curious, she quickly removed the wrapping and opened it to reveal a beautifully gilded silver handle of a fan.

"It must be from a nobleman of Uzushiogakure who attended the theatre frequently," Mito thought aloud, drawing Hashirama's attention from writing a brief "thank you" note.

The redhead picked up the fan and delicately opened it before gasping and nearly screaming in shock as she dropped it to the floor. Mito moved quickly to Hashirama's arms, which held her close as she shuddered and held back tears. For the fan that had been in the box, was a black fan with multiple slashes through it and especially through the Uchiha symbol on the center; the same fan on Madara's wall that she had seen the night she had tried to plead for Tobirama's freedom.

"He _is_ alive, Hashi…. He _is_ alive…" Mito murmured as she began to cry.

Hashirama rubbed her back as he replied softly, "He'll never take you from me, Mito. I will protect you."

The woman nodded and prayed that it would be true.

* * *

This proved to be true as the years rolled by and no sightings of Madara had ever been reported. A little over a year after their wedding, Mito gave birth to a healthy son with the only complication being the near breaking of the seal. Fortunately, Hashirama had been quick to react after Mito's suspicions since she could feel the seal weakening as the child developed. They named him Tsuyo to reflect the strength and power the union of the two clans within him possessed.

Hashirama's reign as Hokage was filled with construction of many new buildings and monuments. Construction began on the memorial to commemorate his battle with Madara at the newly named, "Valley of the End." After a village wide vote, the cliff face, where Mito and Hashirama shared their first kiss, was to become a memorial to each Kage that would lead the village and named "Hokage Mountain".

During the course of his reign, Mito had the great fortune to watch Tobirama and Hashirama train a new student, Hiruzen Sarutobi and, although the boy couldn't see it, Mito knew that he would one day take his sensei's place as Hokage. Along side her son, Mito watched as Hiruzen and Tsuyo, who looked just like Hashirama, grew into powerful shinobi that would one day lead the village.

On Tsuyo's twenty-first birthday, he asked for permission to wed his only love, Kandaina, and, in three month's time, they were wed. A year and a half later, Mito and Hashirama's first granddaughter, Tsunade, was born. On that day, the village had never celebrated more loudly and four years later, they celebrated again as a son, Nawaki, was born to Tsuyo and Kandaina. However, this joy and happiness was only temporary for a mere three months later, the First Shinobi World War broke out amongst the villages.

The morning before a large force from Konoha was to set out, Mito and Hashirama, along with Toka and another advisor, met with Tobirama.

"You called for me, brother?" The white-haired man asked.

Hashirama sighed, "I won't take long with this, for forces are moving against us. If I die today or tomorrow or any time during this war, you shall take over as the Nidaime Hokage."

"And if I die as well?" Tobirama asked, knowing all too well that neither of them was as young as they used to be.

"Then I am to be the Nidaime Hokage," Mito replied, "Don't worry, Tobi, we've accounted for everything."

The man nodded, "All right then. If it's all settled, then I suppose I have nothing to say aside from that I approve."

With that, the assembly left to meet the gathering forces by the gate.

When they arrived, Mito picked up a young Tsunade and held her on her hip as her daughter-in-law soothed a crying Nawaki. Hashirama stepped towards his wife and granddaughter before petting the latter on the head and stating:

"You be a brave young woman and watch after your grandmother, mother, and brother for me. Can you do that, my beautiful Tsunade?"

The girl giggled and blushed while reaching for her grandfather, who gave her a small hug before hugging his wife, the best he could, and kissing her quickly.

"I love you, Mito," he whispered.

She smiled, masking her worry, "I love you too, Hashirama."

Mito and Kandaina watched as the men, led by Hashirama, Tobirama, and Tsuyo, headed off to battle.

"Sobo? Will they be okay?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Mito.

The, now, older woman sighed, "I hope so, Tsunade-chan, but war is not always so nice."

* * *

The party was out for two weeks before the sentries spotted them returning. Mito stood at the front of the gate with the rest of the village several paces behind her, awaiting the group's return. Finally, she saw Tobirama break over the small hill that the path cross and began descending into the village with the small army behind him. She could already see the makeshift stretchers carrying the dead.

Her brother-in-law stopped before her with his head bowed low and Mito already felt her throat catching. Finally finding her voice, she asked softly:

"Hashirama? ... Tsuyo?"

Before he could respond, two sets of shinobi approached her and she looked upon the cold bodies of her husband and son.

"We were ambushed two days ago… It was a fluke…Tsuyo died trying to protect Hashirama…we were separated before I could do anything…" Tobirama replied, finally looking at her.

Mito bit back her tears to show strength to her citizens before she turned to face them before stating:

"Citizens of Konoha, by orders of the Shodai Hokage, I present to you Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage."

Wails of grief reached her ears as citizens began to mourn the loss of the first Hokage as well as their own family members as the carriers of the dead entered the village.

"Mito, why did you announce it now?" Tobirama asked lowly to her.

She looked at him and replied, "Because the village needs to be reassured that we will always be strong even in the face of death. Now, Lord Daimyo needs to be notified. I will send a letter at once."

The daimyo approved of the choice, however, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice anyway. The next few years of Tobirama's reign were war torn. He did oversee the expansion of the Shinobi Academy and the creation of the Konoha Police Force that was staffed by the members of the Uchiha clan to quell the beginnings of unrest. Despite the war and many battles, the village continued to grow and flourish, becoming more organized as infrastructure was updated and buildings were remodeled. Mito, hoping for a long reign for her brother-in-law, withdrew any claim to the title of Hokage that Hashirama left her.

Unfortunately, her wishes that Tobirama's reign would last long did not come true. Four years after Hashirama's death and three days before the war's end, Tobirama sacrificed himself for his team in a move that was one of many that ended the war. Mito was relieved to find that, before his sacrifice, he named Hiruzen his successor and, upon his return home, she was proud to stand amongst his new council when he was given the title of Sandaime Hokage. Mito was, also, proud to be in attendance for her granddaughter's graduation from the Academy and overjoyed to learn that Hiruzen would train her and her teammates himself. He called it "A thank you to Hashirama and Tobirama for all they taught him" and "A way to train Tsunade in a way that would make Hashirama and Tsuyo proud." Mito thanked him greatly for that.

In the years that followed, Mito was there for her grandchildren as their mother died from an unknown illness. She was also there for Tsunade as first her brother and, then, her lover died in the Second Shinobi World War. She had grown old and tired of war and tired of the fact that fate had not been kind to her or her family, at least for very long, that is.

* * *

Mito passed on the secrets of the diamond shaped chakra seal on her forehead and even supervised Tsunade's modifications of it that allowed her to combine her grandfather's healing techniques in with the seal. Mito knew that Hashirama was smiling down on the talents his granddaughter possessed.

The young Uzumaki woman who had shaped history in more ways than many knew was now an elderly woman. She still retained her grace and charm, but the red hair she loved had turned into a dark chestnut color. The arthritis in her knuckles prevented her from putting all of it up into two buns, being that it was longer than it had ever been now, so she settled for two smaller buns a top her head while the rest was flowing down her back. In her old age came wisdom and she knew it would be time to transfer the Kyuubi to a new, younger host. Although she knew she could live for much longer, the strain the Kyuubi had on her body had shortened her life span. When she had heard the new host had arrived in the village, she summoned the child to her.

She smiled softly as the young girl entered her room and called her over to her.

"Kushina is your name, yes?" She asked in a voice that held a slight warble.

The girl nodded, tears forming in her bright blue eyes. Mito sighed and opened her arms to the small girl, who immediately fell into them as she cried softly. The elderly Uzumaki sighed as she stroked the red hair, which she has so wanted to see in her child and grandchildren, in a soothing action.

"Come now, child," Mito began to speak softly, "You mustn't fear what is to come for there are ways to tame the beast. You will be a strong kunoichi through what you are about to receive, but you yourself must be ready."

"But how? How, Lady Mito?" Kushina sniffled as she looked up into the woman's pupil-less eyes.

The woman smiled, "We came here to be the vessels for the Kyuubi, but before that, we must find love and fill the vessel with it. Love will tame his hatred. You are a beautiful young woman; don't let anyone tell you otherwise. There will be someone out there who will love you for who you are and you will love them in return. They won't fear the Kyuubi because their love for you will overcome that fear."

The young girl nodded but remained in Mito's company as they continued to talk about being the Kyuubi jinchuriki before entering into a casual conversation that soothed the girl even more.

Finally, two weeks later, the time came. The sealing transfer, a process written by Lady Mito herself, was conducted by four Uzumaki's and overseen by Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura, and Biwako, who served as the medical shinobi on hand. The ceremony occurred without issue and, for the first time in decades, Mito could feel at peace in her own mind without the Kyuubi's presence filling it. The vitality of the Uzumaki kept her alive for three weeks and, during that time, Hiruzen visited her frequently to make sure she was comfortable. For, although she was alive, she was fading. She called Kushina back once during that time to help her through any initial problems she was encountering and to give a few last pieces of advice to her. With all of her business settled, she passed away in an evening, looking out at a sunset that was a beautiful as the one she witnessed with Hashirama atop, what would be, Hokage Mountain.

* * *

In heaven, she found that she was reunited with her family, all those she had lost in her life, but most of all, Hashirama. Both were as young as they were as the day they had met and both were has happy and in love as ever.

**The End**

* * *

Author's Note: So, yes, I do know that during the invasion of Konoha, Hashirama is revived then his soul is sealed inside the death god. However, I like stories to end on a happy note, which is why I chose to end it that way. To monster 420, I'm not sure what you mean in your review. To Starsaphire, I would love to read your story once you post it! And if you want to PM me about pre-Konoha characters, that's fine too. I love talking about them since there is so little we know about them. Also, I was hoping Sasshi's death would be a shock because I wanted to show Madara's full descent into madness. However, if I do ever find the time, I might go back and add in some of the things you have mentioned seeing over the course of the story. Thank you all for reviewing and keep a look out for new stories!


End file.
